Losing All Sanity
by Anxa
Summary: Lily has always hated James, but then in their seventh year James starts to change, and Lily can't help but notice. Thoughts of James start to fill her head, and Lily feels like she is losing her all her sanity. LilyJames Now complete!
1. Better Person, Or Trying To Be

**A/N: Do not read the author's note at the end of the story, if you have not read Deathly Hallows. But the story has not spoilers, just the author's note. **

* * *

Lily Evans struggled to stay awake in her last class of the week, History of Magic. After the long week she just had, it was almost impossible to stay awake, yet alone take notes. The seventh years at Hogwarts had a mountain of homework, and it was only the second week back after the summer holidays. On top of that, the Head Boy and Girl (Lily) are supposed to patrol the corridors at night. But the problem with this is that the idiot of a Head Boy, James Potter, has skived off of doing this three days this week. All three of the nights were nights that some Slytherins decided to come out, and they weren't happy when I told them they had detention. I handled the whole thing fine on my own, but it is still nice to have back up. 

Due to her not being able to pay attention, Lily's thoughts drifted to James Potter and his friends.

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew made up a group that call themselves the Marauders. The Marauders are the heart of almost every prank that has happened in the past seven years, and they are barely ever caught. They are infuriating. Well, Remus is okay, he's standable. And Peter is fine too, doesn't talk much, he just worships Sirius and James. It's those too that are the infuriating ones. They are the most arrogant gits in the world.

Sirius has an all around annoying personality. He loves attention, and gets tons of it from almost every girl in Hogwarts. He _is _good looking, but not my type. He has these gray eyes that are so piercing…and when he laughs, Sirius' eyes laugh with him. His black hair falls into his eyes, and he has a whole image of being a rule breaker. His looks fits him well.

James is good looking too, although he is DEFENTLY not my type. He has the same eyes as Sirius, but more of a hazel color. James' eyes are not as piercing as Sirius', but they still definitely are piercing. He has jet-blck hair, and its always really messy looking. I know that it's like that naturally, and he can't do anything about it, but he ruffles it up, to make it look like he just got off a broom, and it's stupid looking. Although he seems to do it less now…

But the thing that really annoys me about Potter is the fact that he used to ask me out every bloody day. Every single time I would say no (in various ways) and he would still try again the next day, as if I changed my mind over night. It was so aggravating! But he hasn't asked me out in this whole term so far (which really is only two weeks), but with all the time we have to spend together (alone) you would think he would have asked me out sometime…it's a bit odd.

A bell rang somewhere, and Lily was pulled out of her thoughts. She shook her head a few times when she realized she just wasted a class thinking about the Marauders. She walked out of the classroom, and started walking up towards Gryffindor Tower, when she was joined by James Potter.

"Evans! Hi!" James yelled at her cheerfully.

"Potter" Lily replied shortly

James frowned at her unfriendliness but continued talking anyway. "Hey Evans, I'm sorry I haven't been doing that patrolling stuff, Moony, Remus to you, was sick, and being the caring person I am, I was looking after him."

Lily rolled her eyes at how conceited he could make the simplest things sound. "I don't want to hear you reasons Potter! Just make sure you start showing up!" Lily snapped at him.

James frowned at her again. "Evans, do you honestly mean to say that if your friend was sick your Head Girl duties would still come first?"

Lily groaned. He had a point. James grinned at her loss of a comeback and said, "I didn't think so."

They continued along the corridor for a while in silence, when Lily wondered why she was still walking with James.

"Why are you still here?" She snapped at him.

"Well, we are going to the same place." James replied, and Lily just groaned again.

A few steps on, they came across Severus Snape. Snape's hand went automatically towards his wand when he saw James, expecting to the be hexed, but James just chuckled.

"Easy Snivellus, you don't want me to take points away from Slytherin do you?" James smiled at Snape and then kept walking.

Both Lily's and Snape's jaws dropped.

Lily jogged to catch up to James.

"Y- Snivellus-You didn't-But-why?" Lily stuttered.

James just shrugged and said, "I'm not as bad as you think Evans."

"Why the sudden change of heart towards Snivellus?" Lily said sarcastically.

"Oh, well actually it's because you Evans. You see I got sick of you thinking I was nothing more than a conceited jerk, so I deiced to try to show that I'm not that bad a guy. Maybe then you'll give me a chance." Seeing the look on Lily's face James added, "I mean as friends. Maybe you'll give me a chance to be your friend."

That is almost sweet of him. Almost.

"All that for me?" Lily said, before she thought about it.

"Yup." James replied, smiling slightly.

They reached the Fat Lady, who asked for the password.

Before James could give the password Lily blurted out "Why?"

"Because Lily, I love you." James replied causally.

Lily's jaw dropped for a second time, while the Fat Lady demanded for the password ("Are you going to stand there all day, or do you have the password?")

"Caput Draconis" James said to the portrait, but before going into the Common Room he turned towards Lily. James put a finger under her chin and pushed her mouth shut, and then leaned down and gave her a small kiss, before jumping into the common room.

Lily stood outside the portrait hole in shock for a full minute, before saying "Caput Draconis" to the Fat Lady, and slowly walking up to her dormitory.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: DO NOT READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE IF YOU ARE NOT DONE DEATHLY HALLOWS!! This story is dedicated to all the characters that died in Book 7, epically Fred, Moony, Tonks, and Dobby. I cried when they all died, I can't believe J.K. did that. I knew there would be deaths but Lupin and Tonks? Weeks after they had a baby? That's just cruel. And now there aren't any Marauders left. They were my favorite characters, Sirius and Remus. James too even though he was dead the whole time, I still love him cause of Snape's Worst Memory. And who cares about Wormtail? And then Fred had to die too! I mean come on! Sorry I'm rambling, cheers to you who read this. I just needed to rant about it, cause at the time I wrote this, none of my friends were done the book. **


	2. I Might Of Messed It All Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It's too bad I don't…I would have a different say over who dies…**

* * *

James Potter ran up the stairs to the boys' dormitory before Lily Evans could kill him for what he just did. 

He crashed into his dormitory only to find that it was empty. James jumped onto his bed and just laid there, staring at the ceiling, thinking about how he could have just ruined everything and how soft Lily's lips were.

Then James' best friends piled trough the door. Sirius laughing his head off, Peter giggling in a Peter-ish way, and Remus shaking his head slowly, with a smile on his face none-the-less.

"Prongs! Mate! There you are, we've been looking for you, you'll never guess what I did to Snivellus-" Seeing the look on James' face he stopped telling the story of what he did to Snivellus and turned towards Remus. "Say Moony, you think if I kept talking he'd hear me?"

"I dunno Padfoot, looks likes he's thinking of Lily" Remus responded before opening a book and sitting on his bead to read it.

"You know how he gets when he's in Lily-world." Peter added.

"Oy! Prongs! How's it in Lily-world? The weather nice?" Sirius yelled in his best friend's ear.

"Judging by Lily's temper, I'd say it's probably stormy." Remus remarked

Sirius let out his laugh, which sounds more like bark.

James rolled over on his bead to face Remus. "Moony, I think I ruined everything!"

Remus groaned. "Prongs, what did you do?"

James brought his hand up to his mouth without really thinking.

Remus gasped and exclaimed, "You didn't!"

Sirius let out another bark of laughter

"Prongs you were supposed to try and become friends with her, not ask her out everyday like you used to! You might have just ruined it all!" Remus couldn't believe James was thick enough to do something that could ruin the only plan he has ever had to make Lily like him that could actually work.

"Moony, I think Prongs has more pressing matters on his hands, if I was him, I would fear for my life at the moment, we all know what happens with dear Lily's nasty temper. I'm surprised she hasn't already come up here-" Sirius stopped talking when he heard someone coming up the stairs, outside their dormitory.

Sirius shot a huge grin at James, Remus just smiled a small smile and turned back to his book, and Peter shot a scared look at the door, but the footsteps continued up the stairs.

Sirius started laughing again, and Peter let out a sigh of relief. Remus shot Peter a look, and Peter looked away shyly.

James shook his head and went back to staring at the ceiling.

"What was the kiss like Prongs?" Peter asked quietly

Remus raised an eyebrow at Peter. "Wormtail do you honestly think that Prongs would think it was anything short of amazing?"

Sirius smirked and Peter stared at the wall.

"I still think you should fear for your life Prongs, mate" Sirius said.

Then there were more footsteps outside, but this time there was a knock on the door.

Sirius cracked another grin. "Hide under your bead Prongsie boy, I'll try and cover for you." Sirius went to open the door. Remus looked at the door with curiosity, and Peter with another look of fear.

But when Sirius opened the door it was only a little 3rd year.

"I- Is this James Potter's dormitory?" The kid choked out.

"Yup" Sirius replied and grinned at the kid mischievously, not helping with the kids confidence about talking to a 7th year.

"I-Is he h-here?" The kid stammered.

"Yup" Said Sirius, still grinning.

"C-could I t-talk to him?" the kid continued.

"Nope" Sirius replied, still grinning. "Anything you have to tell him, I can replay the message."

"W-Well, tell him M-McGonagall wants him in her office t- tomorrow at 9 in the m-morning. Have him tell L-Lily Evans too." With that, the kid ran off.

"You hear that Prongsie, you Ickle Head Boy, McGonagall wants you and Lilykins in her office at 9!" Sirius exclaimed.

Moony turned back to his book, while Peter laughed at James, who threw his pillow at Sirius.

James jumped up, walked over to the door, and stood before his friends. "Well my faithful friends, and fellow Marauders, I am off to tell dear Lilykins that we are wanted by McGonagall at 9 tomorrow, and I ask you my friends, to think of me, while I face my questionable death, in the face of dear Lily's temper." Sirius grinned at James, and Peter mumbled something about good luck. Remus just kept reading.

James walked into the common room and looked around for Lily, who wasn't there. "She must be up in the dormitories," James mumbled to himself. He stood there for a minute, when Sirius, Remus, and Peter came downstairs from the boy's dormitories.

"Oy! Prongs! Food! Move!" Sirius shouted across the common room, ignoreing all the stares. When James didn't move, Sirius, Remus, and Peter joined him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Lily is up there, and I want to tell her to go to McGonagall's before I forget." James explained why he was standing there.

"Oy! Lily!" Sirius shouted up the stairs, still ignoring the people who were staring.

The stood there for another minute, but Lily didn't come down.

"First year!" Sirius shouted to a first year who was nearby. She went pale when she saw that Sirius was talking to her. "Go get Lily Evans." The girl just sat there and went paler.

"First years" Sirius muttered. He turned to a fifth year.

"Hey you! The fifth year!" He shouted at her, and she broke into a fit of giggles. Sirius grinned at her and she giggled even more.

"I'll pay you a knut to go get Lily Evans." She stopped giggling and replied, "Make it a Galleon."

"No." Sirius said. "two sickles."

"Throw in the knut."

"Deal." Sirius handed her the two sickles and the knut, and she started giggling again, when her hand brushed his. She went up the stairs.

"I bet two sickles and a knut, that Lily doesn't come down, and that fifth year just stole my money." Sirius said.

"Deal." James replied.

A minute later Lily came down the stairs.

"Ha! You owe me two sickles and knut!" James told Sirius.

"If you only brought me down here for a bet, I'm leaving." Lily said, and turned to go back up the stairs.

"Lily wait! McGonagall wants us in her office tomorrow morning at 9!" James called after her. She replied with a short, "right," and continued up the stairs.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter turned and walked out of the portrait hole, and towards the Great Hall for dinner.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was just ment to introduce James' friends, the next chapter will do Lily's friends**


	3. He did what?

**A/N: This chapter takes place during chapter 2, but it is in Lily's POV this time, this chapter is used mostly to introduce Lily's friends. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I wish I did. I own Carrie and Ellie though, but not legally…**

* * *

Lily walked into her dormitory, which was empty. Lily threw her bag onto the ground and laid on her bed, and her thoughts drifted towards her friends. 

Carrie has bright blue eyes, that look afwul when she is upset, so you try to avoid making her mad or sad. She has layered blonde hair thats falls onto her shoulders. She is good friends with Remus Lupin, but they swear there is nothing else going on between them. I choose to believe them, as for the rest of the school...

Ellie has the same piercing gray eyes as Sirius, stormy when she's mad, and then light up when she laughs. Her slightly curly dark brown hair falls just beneath her shoulder blades. She is gorgeous, but doesn't care much about all the attention she gets from guys. Mostly because she has a major crush on Sirius, but she is really good at hiding it from everyone but her two best friends, Lily and Carrie.

Its weird how one of her two best friends likes a the Marauder, where it's well known that Lily hates them. At least she doesn't like James (although Sirius is just as bad), which is the Marauder she likes least. James with his infuriatingly good looks, those eyes, and his hair…and those infuriatingly soft lips-

"No!" Lily shouted to the empty room. "Don't think about that!" She said, more quietly.

"Don't think about what?" Carrie asked, walking through the door.

"Why were you yelling at yourself?" Ellie added.

"I wasn't!" Lily snapped at them.

"Awww does Potter have you down?" Ellie asked

"No!" Lily snapped again and laid on her stomach, burying her head in her pillow.

Ellie and Carrie looked at each other with their eyebrows raised.

"Let's just go ask James." Carrie suggested.

"Sure, it's a reason to see Sirius!" Ellie replied. Lily rolled her eyes at her pillow.

Carrie and Ellie made their way towards the door but Lily picked her head up.

"We passed Snivellus in the corridor, and James didn't even hex him!" Lily blurted out when her friends got to the door.

Carrie's jaw dropped slightly, and Ellie raised her eyebrows.

"Did you just call him _James_?" Ellie said in shock.

"What? No! Of course not!" Lily couldn't have called him James.

Ellie stuck her finger under Carries jaw and pushed her mouth shut.

Lily gave an involuntary twitch. The last person to touch her there was…

Carrie and Ellie noticed Lily twitch. "What was that all about?" Carrie asked.

"What?" Lily didn't know what they were talking about.

"You just jumped like a foot in the air." Ellie explained.

"No I didn't" Lily denied.

"Typical Lily, denying everything." Carrie joked.

"So tell us what _James _did that has put you in such a bad mood." Ellie demanded.

"Well, we were just walking up to the common room-" Lily started

"You let him walk with you?" Ellie interrupted

Lily glared at her, and Ellie and Carrie smirked at each other.

"As I was saying, we were walking up to Gryffindor Tower, and we came across Snivellus. And Ja- Potter didn't hex him!" Lily continued

She glared at her friends as they exchanged a look at her almost calling him James again.

"So I asked Potter why he didn't hex Snivellus, he said it was because of me, and he wants to be _friends _with me. Have you noticed he hasn't asked me out in _two weeks_?! That is so unlike him!" Lily finished.

"Maybe he wants a chance to prove he's not that bad. If you become friends, you'll know him better, and maybe start to like him." Lily glared at Carrie. "Lily! I didn't say it would work! I just said that would be their plan!"

Lily sighed and mumbled "sorry."

"What exactly did he say when he told you this? Ellie asked.

"He said something about being sick of me thinking he is a conceited jerk, and he wants to prove that he's not a bad guy, and he wants to be friends." Lily replied.

"See? I was right!" Carrie said stubbornly.

Lily just rolled her eyes.

"So Lily, are you gonna try and be friends with James?" Ellie asked.

Lily stared at her friend as if she had three heads. "No!" she yelled

"I was just asking, no need to bit my head off." Ellie snapped

"Sorry." Lily mumbled.

Then someone knocked on the door, Carrie got up and opened it, where a fifth year was waiting.

"Lily Evans is wanted in the common room." The girl said.

"By who?" Lily asked, from inside the room.

"James Potter." She replied, looking around Carrie to see into the room.

"Why?" Lily spat out at her.

"I don't know, he didn't say" The girl replied.

"He probably wants to try and snog me again." Lily said.

Ellie and Carrie's jaws dropped.

"No, I think it might be something about McGonagall." The girl replied.

"Fine." Lily walked out of the room, and heard Ellie call _"He did what_?"

She walked down the stairs, where James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were standing.

"Ha! You owe me two sickles and a knut!" James exclaimed.

"If you only brought me down here for a bet, I'm leaving." Lily said, and turned to go back up the stairs.

"Lily, wait! McGonagall wants us in her office tomorrow morning at 9!" James called after her. She replied with a short, "right," and continued up the stairs.

When she got to her room, she was hit by questions.

"He kissed you?"

"Are you serious?"

"Did he kiss you, or just try to?"

"You let him kiss you?"

"What was it like?"

"Were you alone?"

"Where were you?"

"When was this?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Did you kiss him back?"

"Did you like it?"

"Shut up!" Lily yelled, "One question at a time!"

Ellie and Cassie looked at each other and yelled "He kissed you?!" at the same time.

"Yes, he did." Lily said quietly

"Are you serious?" Ellie exclaimed.

"Yes," Lily replied

"Did he kiss you, or just try to?" Carrie asked.

"He kissed me. Lips touched." Lily replied, still very quiet.

Carrie and Ellie gasped.

"You let him _kiss _you?" Carrie whispered.

Lily just nodded.

"What was it like?" Ellie asked, just as quietly as Lily has been talking.

"Quick. Like 3 seconds." Lily said.

"Were you alone?" Ellie asked. Lily nodded.

"Where were you?" Carrie asked.

"In the corridor, outside the Fat Lady." Lily whispered.

"When was this?" Carrie asked.

"After History of Magic, when we were about to go into the common room. After that, I came up here, and you guys came about three minutes later." Lily responded.

Carrie and Ellie looked at each other, before Ellie said, "Why didn't you tell us?" She sounded a little hurt.

"Denial." Lily said.

"Figures," Ellie said to Carrie, the hurt in her voice gone.

"Did you kiss him back?" Carrie whispered.

"You can't kiss someone back when the kiss only lasted three seconds!" Lily shot at her.

"Okay, but would you of kissed him back, if the kiss was longer?" Carrie retorted.

Lily chose to ignore this question.

"Did you like it?" Ellie said, with an odd smirk on her face.

"What? No! Of course not! Are you kidding?" Lily said quickly.

Carrie said "denial," under her breath to Ellie. Lily didn't hear, but Ellie smirked at her.

"What did he want?" Carrie asked.

"Who? Ja-Potter?" Carrie nodded, smirking. "He told me McGonagall wants us tomorrow morning at 9." Lily explained.

"God that's early." Ellie said.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"I'm hungry, let's go to dinner." Carrie interrupted.

"Sure" Ellie said, jumping up.

"Wait!" Lily called, jumping up too, "Don't tell any one that he kissed me, If people know then it won't be as easy to pretend that it never happened!"

"Promise," Ellie and Carrie said together.

The three girls walked out of the common room, and down to the great hall, where the only seats open were the ones next to the Marauders.

"Why do I get the feeling they wouldn't let people sit there, so we would have to?" Lily muttered.

Ellie and Carrie just shrugged, and made their way up the table.

**

* * *

****A/N: Yup, there's another chapter. Expect an update soon, cause I have nothing better to do with my time than writing fanfictions. **


	4. I'm Sorry

**A/n: Here's another chapter! Thanks to everybody who reviewed (I'll put their names up, but I don't think I'll do it again in any other chapters, depends on the number of reviews.) Anyways, thanks to: BusStop412, Pyromaniac-Girl, allie kat5, iluvzuzu, PrettyinPink-5764, Scorch1262, Haz1HSM2Fan3LongLiveChaylor, and dreamgirl93 **

**And thanks to the people who put me on Story Alert, Favorite Story, and Favorite Author. **

**And thanks to my friend Alison, who reviews straight to me, with non-occupational reviews, hahaha.**

* * *

Lily grudgingly sat down at the table, next to James. She glared at Carrie who sat on the other side of the table with Remus. She couldn't see Ellie behind James and Sirius, but she would have glared at her too, for taking the seat next to Sirius and Peter, leaving her stuck between James and a 4th year. 

When they sat down James and Sirius were in the middle of an argument about Quidditch, Remus was reading, and Peter was listening to Sirius and James, although not taking part in their argument.

When Lily and Ellie walked up Sirius exclaimed "Lily! Ellie! Carrie! What brings you here?" Sirius' eyes came to rest on Ellie.

"Food," Ellie responded, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sirius stared at her for a minute, then turned and continued stuffing his face.

James smiled at Lily when she sat down, but neither talked. Lily didn't feel like talking, and James didn't want to be yelled at for what he did earlier.

After a minute of silence, Sirius looked around James, at Lily. "So Lily, how has your day been?" She asked, smirking slightly. Ellie smirked at Carrie, who burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Remus asked her, but Carrie just shook her head.

"So how was your day, Lily?" Ellie pressed, her smirk matching Sirius'.

Lily glared at her. "It was fine, thanks."

"Nothing exciting happen after lessons?" Sirius asked, mocking innocence.

Carrie started laughing harder, and Remus smiled to his book.

"No." Lily said through gritted teeth.

"Really? Cause I have heard you had an interesting encounter with Prongs here." Sirius continued, still smirking.

"Shut it Padfoot." James warned.

The next minute was in heavy silence, except for Carrie trying to control her laughter.

When her laughter died down, Sirius turned to her.

"So Carrie, what was so funny? Have you heard a different story about Lily's day than she is letting on at the moment?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, no, I just…randomly start laughing at some points; there really wasn't a reason…" Carrie said.

"Right, how often does this happen?" Sirius asked, this time directing his question at Ellie.

"Oh all the time." She replied, but Sirius didn't pick up on her sarcasm, so he turned back towards his food.

Another minute passed in silence.

"Will someone please talk? I can't stand this silence?" Sirius said to no one in particular.

"Right, Sirius, what's you favorite Quidditch team?" Ellie asked.

The conversation went back to Quidditch, this time Peter, Remus, Ellie, and Carrie were in the conversation. But, James and Lily stayed silent.

Then everybody randomly (so it seemed) got up at once and left the Great Hall, leaving Lily and James alone.

Lily got up to leave, but James grabbed her wrist, stopping her. She tried to get out of his grasp, but she couldn't.

"Lily, I'm sorry," James said, "About what I did earlier. I don't know what came over me."

Lily stopped struggling, turned towards him, and whispered, "Please tell me you didn't mean what you said, those three words, eight letters…"

"I'm sorry Lily, but if I told you that, I'd be lying." James let go of her wrist, and walked out the Great Hall. Lily followed a minute later.

James walked into his dormitory and yelled "Padfoot, were you trying to provoke Lily into killing me?"

Sirius grinned. "I obviously failed, seeing as you're still alive. It's too bad; I really wanted to do you in."

"Either Ellie doesn't like you much, Prongs, or she knew Lily wouldn't have killed you. She seemed like she was directing the conversation in the same direction as Sirius." Remus said, looking up from his book. "You know Padfoot, you two seem to have a lot of stuff in common."

Sirius just shrugged.

"What did you say to Lily after we left?" Peter piped up.

"I apologized. Not sure of she accepted it or not. She didn't yell at me, that has to mean something." James answered. "In fact it was more of a whisper…"

"Wow! A whisper? I don't think I've ever heard her talk to you in a normal tone of voice, and now you've got her whispering? Amazing, what one little kiss can do." Sirius said. "Maybe you should go kiss her again, mate, maybe that will make her like you."

"No, I'm sticking with Moony's plan of befriending her first." James said.

"Good, don't do anything stupid like kissing her again." Remus said, not looking up fro his book.

"I'm glad we don't have to patrol on weekends. I can't stand her being quiet like that; I almost miss her yelling at me." James said.

Sirius and James spent the rest of the night reenacting the many arguments that Lily has had, to Peter's entertainment. They kept at it until Remus yelled, "Shut up and go to sleep!"

James went to sleep, forgetting that he had to wake up early tomorrow morning to see McGonagall.

* * *

**A/N: Right, this chapter was awful, not much happened. Next chapter will be better, I'll update soon. **


	5. Wake Up Call

**A/N: All right guys, this chapter will be a lot better than last, I just needed to fill up some time in order to get to the next chapter. I hope you like it!**

**Oh yeah, I made an IMPORTANT change in chapter three, Carrie no longer has a crush on Remus, they are just good friends, although many people think that they are more. The swear they aren't, and Lily believes them, but the rest of the school doesn't seem too. Go back to Chapter Three and re-read it if you need too. **

* * *

Lily groaned and glared at the staircase leading up to the boys' dormitories. 

James still hasn't come down, and they had to be at McGonagall's office in ten minutes!

"How do you know he isn't there already?" Ellie asked. Ellie and Carrie have been keeping Lily company at the bottom of the stairs for most of the hour that she had been there.

"Because Peter came down before you two got here, and he said Ja-Potter was still up there, and he hasn't come down." Lily explained.

Carrie and Ellie smirked when she almost called him James again.

"Why don't you just call him James and get it out of the way?" Carrie asked.

"Look, now isn't the time to argue over what I call James, we're going to be late for McGonagall's!" Lily said, "I'm going to have to go get him, aren't I?"

Ellie nodded.

"But I don't know where his dormitory is." Lily said

"Ask someone." Carrie told her.

"Oy, you, the third year, can you bring Lily here up to James Potter's dormitory?" Ellie asked some kid.

The boy nodded and walked up the stairs, Lily following. She followed him up to almost the very top of the tower, and they stopped at a doorway. The boy nodded to her and walked off.

Lily hesitated a moment, then knocked on the door. After a few seconds the door opened, revealing Sirius.

"Lily! James was just muttering about you! What brings you here at this ungodly hour?" He exclaimed.

"I want James s-" Lily was cut off by Sirius.

"You _want _James? Well Lily, I'll tell him that, you know he has been waiting a long time for you to return his feelings," Sirius said.

"No Sirius! I need James so-" She was cut off again.

"Oh you _need _James, do you? I'm sure he'll be pleased-" This time Lily cut Sirius off.

"So we can go to McGonagall's office! I need James so we can go to McGonagall's office!" Lily yelled.

"Oh! That was today, wasn't it? Wait. Did you just call him James? _Three times_?" Sirius said, shocked.

"Does it even matter right now?" Lily cried.

"Well it could." Sirius said.

"Well it doesn't!" Lily cried, exasperated, "Is he even awake?"

"Nope!" Sirius said, "Come in and enjoy the show."

"What show?" Lily asked.

"The wake James up show," Sirius responded, holding the door open for her. When she didn't move, he rolled his eyes and pulled her into the room, slamming the door behind her. Remus was sitting on his bead reading, and Peter wasn't there. James was lying in his bead, everything but his head covered by covers.

"Oy! Prongs, wake up!" Sirius yelled, throwing a pillow at James.

Nothing happened.

"Prongs, Lily is here!" Sirius tried again.

Still nothing.

"Prongs, Lily wants you, she _needs _you, mate," tried Sirius.

Lily glared at him.

"What? You do want him and need him, just in a different sense," Sirius said.

"Just wake him up," Lily snapped

"Right, well if you really want him awake, don't yell at me for this." Sirius said, and then turned to James and said, "Prongs! Lily and I have just confessed our undying love for each other, and as soon as we get out of Hogwarts we are getting married, and-" Lily cut him off.

"Don't finish that sentence!" Lily snapped.

"Well I had to try, I was sure that one would work," Sirius said, "Maybe if you tried, your voice might wake him up. But then again, he might just think he's dreaming…"

"POTTER, WAKE UP NOW!" Lily shouted.

"I'd be surprised if the whole tower didn't hear you. Too bad it didn't work." Sirius said.

True enough, James was still sleeping, unfazed by Lily's yell.

"Here, let me try," Remus offered, looking up from his book.

"Good luck Moony," Sirius said.

Remus pointed his wand at James and said "Levicorpus," causing James to be held up in the air by his ankles. It was one of his usual spells used on Snivellus.

"Bloody hell!" James shouted.

"Easy now Prongs, we have a guest." Sirius said, grinning.

"Lily!" James said, surprised, "what are you doing here?"

"We have to get to McGonagall's office! We're going to be late!" Lily yelled.

"Oh shit, that was today?" James said, "Lily I'm so sorry!"

"Yeah, whatever." Lily snapped.

"Can you let me down now?" James asked.

Remus pointed his wand back at James and said, "Liberacorpus."

James was dropped back down onto his bead, and he jumped up, and turned back towards Lily.

Lily looked at him and realized for the first time that he slept without a shirt on. She blushed, turned to walk out of the room, and yelled, "Get dressed now!" over her shoulder.

Lily marched downstairs where Carrie and Ellie were still standing.

"How'd it go?" Ellie asked.

"He was asleep! Can you believe he was still sleep?" Lily yelled.

"Actually, yes I can. It's James." Ellie responded.

James ran down the stairs, hair looking even messier then usual, his Gryffindor tie hung on his neck, untied, his shirt half unbuttoned.

"Come on Lily! We're gonna be late!" He yelled, grinning.

Lily and James ran out of the common room, through secret passages, and to McGonagall's office.

"Fix your tie and your shirt!" Lily ordered.

James did as he was told, and they knocked on the door to McGonagall's office.

"Come In," They heard from the other side of the door, and they entered the office.

"Sorry we are late Professor, I had trouble waking up." James apologized.

Lily was slightly shocked that he apologized, and actually took the blame for being late.

"Next time wake up in time," McGonagall said, "Now, you two have been working together as Head Boy and Girl better than was expected, looking at your history of arguing. No, you are not the biggest disaster in Head history."

"No, the biggest disaster would be if there was a Gryffindor and a Slytherin were put together." James replied.

"Actually, that has happened before, the headmaster before Professor Dumbledore made that mistake. Now, we offer the option to Head Boys and Girls that seem to work well together, to throw a Christmas Ball. I do not want you answer today on whether or not you want to do this, you should think of all the work that will have to be put into the planning of the ball, and that you two will have to do plan the ball on top of your homework and other head duties. Now, please go to breakfast and think over this, I want your answer by Monday."

James and Lily left her office, and walked down to the Great Hall together.

"I think we should do it," James said.

"I don't know, it is a good idea, but this being our N.E.W.T. year we have mountains of homework. Do you really think that we could plan a ball along with everything else we have to do?" Lily said.

"Well, how hard could it be? We have to get decorations, and between us, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Carrie, Ellie, and magic, I'm sure decorating won't be that hard. The house elves can make the food, and since your one of Slughorn's favorites, I'm sure that you could convince him to use all his good contacts to get a band to play. What else would we need?" James asked.

"Money," Lily responded.

"Please, because the house elves aren't paid, and Slughorn can get a band for cheap, I bet I could pay for this with money out of my own vault," James said, "I'm sure Hogwarts has more money than I do."

"Well we would have to get a budget, and look at the costs of all the things we would need, and see if it is affordable." Lily said.

"Right, I'm terrible at working with numbers, so would you be able to do that, since you went to muggle primary school?" James asked.

"Actually, I was terrible at math." Lily responded, "Know anyone else that could do it?"

"Well, Remus probably could, and McGonagall could trust him to do it right because he is a prefect." James said.

They reached the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"So are we going to do it?" James asked, before she would go off towards her friends.

"I'll think about it and tell you later." Lily said, and she joined her friends.

"Were you just having a normal conversation with James?" Ellie asked, slightly amazed.

"Without it ending in yelling?" Carrie added.

"It was about Head stuff, it wasn't like a conversation about anything, so therefore, it doesn't count, we were merely discussing business." Lily said.

Ellie coughed "denial," and Carrie laughed as Lily glared at her.

"So what did McGonagall what?" Ellie asked.

"Well, she said that James and I were working well together, which was slightly unexpected, and she offered us the choice of planning a Christmas ball thing." Lily told them.

"Oh my gosh! That would be so much fun!" Carrie said, grinning.

"Yeah, but it is going to be hard to plan along with doing my homework and other head stuff." Lily said.

"What are you talking about? Decorating wouldn't be hard between us, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and magic. The house elves would do all the cooking, and I'm sure you could get Slughorn to use his contacts to get a band." Ellie said.

"That's what James said," Lily said.

"Well we are right, there isn't much to it really. It just is getting decorations and paying for them, and making sure you don't go over a budget. But that could be a problem because your are awful at numbers, and I bet James is too." Ellie said.

"Remus could do it; he is really good with numbers, epically since he never went to a muggle school," Carrie told them.

"Yeah, James said that too," Lily said.

"So what's the problem here?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know, it just is hard to think that it would be this easy." Lily responded.

"You could make a Hogsmeade weekend be the weekend before it, so people can get dress robes." Carrie said.

"And if the first through third years would even go to the ball, they could always just get parents to send in dress robes, or older siblings to buy them some from Hogsmeade." Ellie added.

"I'm a good artist, I could make flyers and banners and stuff." Carrie offered.

"And you can duplicate them with magic, and then put them up on the notice boards while your on patrol. You can get the prefects to put them up in the other houses." Ellie said, "I'm really not seeing the problem here."

"It's not like you would have to do the whole thing yourself. James will help, and we will too. You have the prefects too, and maybe even Sirius and Peter, if James made them." Carrie said.

"So what do you say? Will you do it?" Ellie asked.

Lily didn't say anything.

"Come on, do it for us, we think it would be fun to have a ball, it would make this year more interesting," Carrie pleaded.

"Yeah, it's our last year, it would be cool to have this ball thing in our last year, we haven't had one since 4th year, and we didn't even go because Carrie got sick." Ellie added.

"Fine, I guess we'll do it." Lily gave in.

"Yay!" Carrie exclaimed.

"Go tell James." Ellie ordered.

"What? Why now? I'm eating" Lily said.

"Fine, do it later." Ellie sighed, and they went back to eating, discussing various things that would be good decorations.

"You should make a dance committee thing." Carrie suggested.

"Yeah, we would do it, you could force the prefects to do it, and James can force Sirius and Peter to do it." Ellie said.

Carrie laughed, "Sounds like a lot of forcing."

"Maybe we should just leave it to us, James, Remus and maybe Sirius and Peter. We can wait to see if we need the other prefects." Lily said.

They got up from the table, and went back up to the common room, got their bags, and went back down to the library to do their mountain of homework.

When Lily was almost done with her potions essay, James and Remus showed up, and sat at their table.

"Lily, have you thought anymore about the ball thing?" James asked.

"Yeah I have," Lily responded, leafing through her potions book.

"Well, Remus has agreed to help, and Sirius and Peter have unwillingly agreed too." James said.

"We've agreed to help too," Carrie said.

"So does that mean that there is actually something to agree to, and we are doing it?" James asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Lily said, still not looking up from her book.

"Well tonight we should all meet up somewhere, and think up ideas." James suggested.

"Fine, where?" Lily asked, finally looking up.

"Well, the common room has too many people, and I don't want to ask for a empty classroom just yet because McGonagall said we shouldn't have an answer yet, and we have to be quiet here, so how about the Room of Requirement?" James asked.

"You know where that is?" Ellie asked, slightly amazed.

"Yeah we use it all the time." James responded.

"Plus the room can supply anything we might need, so I think that using the room is a good idea." Remus said.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Lily said.

"We'll take you three up there after dinner, agreed?" James asked.

Lily nodded and looked back down at her potions essay, and James and Remus left. Lily spent almost the rest of the day in the library, only leaving for lunch, so that when Sunday came, she would be done with her homework and could relax some.

When dinner came, Lily, Carrie, and Ellie sat with the Marauders again.

"You know," James said as they sat down, "I had the stgrangest dream."

Sirius smirked, "Oh really, what happened?" He asked

"Well, it started with you telling me that Lily needed me, but then you tunred around and started snogging her. After I punched you, you said that you and Liy loved each other, and were getting married." James explained.

Lily, who explained how they tried to wake James up to Carrie and Ellie, was staring at him with her mouth slightly opened. Ellie and Sirius were cracking up, and Remus and Carrie had their eyebrows raised.

"You punched me?" Sirius asked, still laughing.

James nodded and they all turned back to their food, Sirius and Ellie still grinning.

They ate the rest of thier food quickly, and then James and Sirius led them all up to the 7th floor, to a blank stretch of wall across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy.

They stood and watched James walked back and forth in front of the wall three times, when a door suddenly appeared.

"Welcome to the Room of Requirement," James said, opening the door, and letting them all in.

* * *

**A/N: Okay this is the end of this chapter, I hope you liked it. **


	6. Wizard's Chess

**A/N: Here's another chapter! I hope you like it!**

**And thanks to GlindatheGood22 for pointing out that I spelled Lily's name wrong, I never thought to double check her name, so I'm glad somebody caught that I had it wrong and told me. Thanks!**

* * *

"Welcome to the Room of Requirement," James said, stepping aside to let the others through the door. 

It was a room with a big table in the middle, with seven chairs around it. There were shelves with many quills and rolls of parchment too.

"Well, this is the Room of Requirement," Remus said.

"How do you make the door appear?" Carrie asked

"You walk across the blank stretch of wall across from that tapestry, three times, concentrating on what you want the room to become," Sirius answered.

"The room changes to become whatever you need, and can supply anything but food," James said.

They all sat down at the table.

"So what would we need to make this ball thing great?" James asked.

Lily summoned a quill and parchment from the shelf with her wand, and began writing things down.

"Well, we'll need food, so we would have to go and talk to the house elves about that," Ellie said.

"Lily, you would have to see Slughorn about getting a band, because your one of his favorites, so he would do it for you," Remus added.

"For decorations we could still use the normal Christmas trees, and enchant the ceiling to snow," Lily added

"We should put smaller tables up in the Great Hall, and put 7 to 10 people at them. We could have fairy lights and roses in the center pieces!" Carrie offered.

"Should do something to the walls, make them more interesting looking," James said.

"Put frost or something on them," Ellie said.

"What about ice sculptures?" Carrie asked.

"Of what?" Remus asked her.

"Oh, I don't know, I just think that they look neat." Carrie answered.

They went on like this, suggesting different decorations and food, while Sirius slept in his chair and Peter was almost asleep too.

"When should we talk to McGonagall?" James asked Lily.

"Tomorrow morning," Lily responded.

"How about after lunch, so I actually get to sleep?" James asked

"Sure," Lily answered, and she put the parchment into her bag, and the quill back on the shelf.

Everybody but Sirius and Peter got up to leave.

"You should leave those two here," Ellie said.

"Yeah, I think I will," James responded, and they left the room, and made their way back to the Gryffindor Tower. Lily, Carrie, and Ellie went back to their dormitory, and Remus and James went to theirs.

Remus sat down and picked up his book, and James got out a model Quidditch field, and started making little figures fly around with his wand, so he could plan strategies for the match that was in November.

A good five minutes of silence passed, where Remus read and James planned, when Sirius and Peter crashed into the room.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Sirius yelled.

James looked up and replied, "Why did you fall asleep?"

'I was tired!" Sirius yelled, "Lily woke me up by knocking on our door at 8:50, and then I couldn't fall back sleep!"

"So, Remus woke me up then too, and I didn't fall back asleep, I was still awake in the Room of Requirement." James shot at him.

"Alright, I was bored," Sirius said, "I mean could you possibly say that wasn't boring?"

"Well yeah, it was boring, but it was for Lily," James answered.

"Well I'm not trying to win over Lily, am I?" Sirius shot back.

"What about Ellie?" Remus asked.

"What?" Sirius answered, confused.

James and Peter looked at Remus, just as confused as Sirius.

"I don't like Ellie," Sirius said, still confused.

"I never said you did," Remus answered, and turned back to his book.

Sirius, James, and Peter stared at Remus, but James turned back to his Quidditch plan, joined by Sirius, and Peter left the room, mumbling "bathroom."

James and Sirius spent more time over the Quidditch stuff, and Remus read on. When Peter came back he got in his bead, and pulled the curtains shut.

After around a half hour, Remus shut his book and ordered, "Go to bed."

"Whatever you say mum," Sirius responded.

They got ready for bed in silence, and when they were about to go to bed Sirius said, "Prongs, don't talk about Lily in your sleep so much, it's rather annoying."

James threw his pillow at Sirius, who threw it back.

"Thanks Padfoot, I need this to sleep, I was afraid I would actually have to cross the room and get it." James said.

"Anytime Prongs," Sirius responded, and pulled his curtains shut, and James did the same. Within seconds, they were asleep.

* * *

Lily woke up to an empty dormitory. Carrie and Ellie left a note saying they were in the common room, and the other two girls they shared a dormitory with here always in the Divination classroom, up in the North Tower, because they actually believe that Divination is more than guessing, and they practically worship the teacher. 

Lily got dressed and went down to the common room, where Ellie and Carrie were playing a game of Wizard's Chess. Ellie was winning, and Carrie was doing horrible.

"There you are!" Carrie said when Lily joined them, "You missed breakfast. I didn't think you were capable of sleeping that much."

"Neither did I," Lily responded.

"Hey Lily, do you want to play winner?" Ellie asked and then coughed the word, "me."

"Sure, I'll play you, I-I mean winner," Lily responded, laughing at Carrie's glare.

After about, four seconds, Ellie won, and Lily and Carrie traded seats.

Lily and Ellie's chess game became a violent one, and they were soon joined by James and Sirius. James wanted Lily to win, and Sirius supported Ellie.

Between James, Sirius, Carrie, and the chess pieces all yelling, the game became violent and loud.

"Come on you stupid knight, it is only a pawn!" James yelled. Lily's knight was having a hard time getting rid of Ellie's pawn.

The knight took the pawn with a loud bang, and the pawn broke to pieces.

"Ha!" James yelled as Sirius yelled, "No!"

"Repario," Ellie said, pointing her wand at the broken pieces. The pawn was repaired and it moved off the board.

Ellie moved her knight, which left the king open to Lily's bishop.

The bishop moved and destroyed the king, and James, Carrie, and Lily's chess pieces cheered.

"Yes! Take that Padfoot!" James yelled at Sirius, as Lily yelled "The champion has been defeated," to Ellie.

Ellie got up and James took her spot.

"It's you and me now Evans," James said.

"Your on Potter," Lily shot back.

Carrie and Ellie smirked at each other and Sirius said, "This should get a bit interesting."

Lily moved first, but James took the first piece off the board.

Lily and James' game got to be just as loud as the last, with Carrie and Ellie cheering on Lily, and Sirius on James' side. Plus the chess pieces didn't trust James, so they kept telling him to do something different than he was.

"No, you should move me, not the castle!" James' bishop called.

"I don't want to move you! I want to move the bloody castle!" James snapped at it, and made the castle move.

Lily moved her queen to get rid of the castle, not realizing that she left her king open to the bishop.

"You see why I didn't want to move you, you stupid bishop? Take the king!" James snapped at his bishop.

The bishop destroyed the king, and Lily was defeated. Lily got up and James asked, "Who's next?" And a Tournament began.

Lily beat Ellie, but lost to James. James then lost to Sirius, who beat Ellie. Ellie beat Carrie, who didn't beat anyone, so Sirius won.

"Ha! I beat you all!" Sirius yelled, "I WIN!"

"Stop being conceited Padfoot," James shot at him

Lily raised her eyebrow and Ellie and Carrie laughed into their hands.

"Your just jealous, you hypocrite, JEALOUS!" Sirius yelled.

"Jealous? Are you mad?" James asked, faking being mortally offended.

"Has someone fed him a lot of sugar?" Ellie asked.

"No, he just gets high off of winning things, haven't you ever paid attention to him after winning a Quidditch match?" James asked

"Oh, um, no," Ellie said.

"Well you actually have to pay attention to the match against Slytherin, we're definitely going to win, it's my last chance to get the cup." James said.

"You'll get it; you have the best team Gryffindor has ever seen." Ellie said.

"I'm starving, lets go to lunch," Sirius interrupted.

"Yeah I'm hungry too," Lily said.

They left the Common Room and made their way towards the Great Hall.

"Where's Remus?" Carrie asked.

"Library," James responded, "dragged poor Wormtail with him."

They ate their lunch together, talking about various things like the Gryffindor Quidditch team and their chances of winning the Quidditch cup and the House Cup.

"With you four in Gryffindor, I don't get how we've been able to win the House Cup these past seven years," Carrie said to James.

'Well, Lily and Remus are always winning points for getting questions right, and then Sirius and I make up for lost points in Quidditch," James said.

"Plus, we rarely get caught when we are pulling pranks, so they don't really take a lot of points from us," Sirius added, getting up from the table. "I think I'll go save Wormtail from the library," he said, and walked off.

"Careful you don't get stuck in there too!" James yelled after him.

"I have homework to finish," Ellie said, and she walked out too.

"Lily, we have to talk to McGonagall," James reminded her.

"Right, let's go," She said, and Lily and James got up and left the Great Hall too, followed by Carrie who went to the library.

When they got to McGonagall's office, they knocked and she said "Come in," through the door.

They walked into her office and she looked up and said, "Lily, James, do you have an answer yet?"

"Well professor, we were generally thinking about it, and we have a few plans," James said.

"Yes, we have a few general plans as in Professor Slughorn getting a band for less money, because he has all those contacts, and then some of usual decorations like the Christmas trees." Lily started.

"And it would be cool to enchant the ceiling to snow, and put frost on the walls," James added.

"And we were thinking about having smaller tables for 7 to 10 people, instead of the house tables, and they could have rose and fairy light center pieces," Lily continued.

"There should also be a Hogsmeade trip the weekend before it, so people can get dress robes," James said.

"Ellie, Carrie, Remus, Sirius, and Peter offered to help us, and we could use the prefects too," Lily added.

James opened his mouth, but McGonagall interrupted them, "These plans are very good," She said, "You will have to talk to the house elves about food, and Professor Slughorn, and the decorating must be done by you two and volunteers, although Professor Flitwick and I will decorate the trees that Hagrid supplies, as usual, and enchant the ceiling if that if what you choose to do."

"Okay," James said.

"You two are prepared to take on the challenge of making this ball a success?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes," they said together.

"And you know that you are still expected to do your work as well as you were before?" She asked.

"Yes," Lily and James responded.

"Very well then, I suppose that you have a ball to plan. Good day," McGonagall said, and the left her office, and went back to the Common Room. James went up to his dormitory to look for Sirius, Remus, and Peter on the Marauders Map, and then left to go to the library. Lily joined Carrie and Ellie in the corner.

"So are we having a ball?" Carrie asked.

"Yes," Lily responded.

"Who are you going to go with?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know, I have better things to think about at the moment," Lily snapped.

Ellie smirked, "How about James?" She asked.

"Why would I go with somebody I can't stand?" Lily asked.

"Well, you seemed to be standing him pretty well today, and yesterday too," Ellie said.

"Yeah, you spent about three hours with him today," Carrie added.

"I did?" Lily asked, she didn't realize that she was around him that much, it almost seemed…natural…today when they were playing chess.

"Yeah, you have been hanging around him more," Ellie said.

"I'm sure that makes you happy, you get to be around Sirius more," Carrie said.

"Yeah, what about you? Are you going to go with Sirius?" Lily asked Ellie.

"You know I'd like to, but I think I'd prefer that he asks me," Ellie responded.

"I don't think he knows that you like him," Carrie said.

"I like it that way. Lily has always known that James likes her, and look at how they've spent the past six years." Ellie said.

"You know, Remus thinks that Sirius likes you, he just doesn't realize it," Carrie told Ellie.

"How can you like someone and not realize it?" Lily asked.

Ellie smirked and Carrie said, "Oh, it's possible."

"But it doesn't make sense, I mean, if of you don't know you like someone, how can you like them?" Lily said.

"Love works in complicated ways," Ellie said, still smirking.

"But you don't like them until you wake up and realize, hey I like this person," Lily argued.

"No, you've liked always liked them, and you would just be realizing it at that moment in time. Not everything has to make sense you know," Carrie said.

Lily just groaned and dropped it.

"So what about you Carrie? Who would you go to the ball with?" Ellie asked, switching back to the original subject.

"Oh, I don't know, Ill think of someone," Carrie responded.

"I've heard there is a Ravenclaw that likes you," Ellie said.

"Oh really?" Carrie asked, not really caring.

"Yeah it's Jack Ackerman," Ellie said.

"What are you talking about? He's going out with that Flanders girl," Lily said.

"I heard they broke up," Ellie answered.

"Oh well, I don't care if he is going out with her or not, I think he is stuck up," Carrie said, ending the conversation.

"Oh, I forgot I have to finish that Herbology thing. I'll be in the Library," Lily said, and she went to her dormitory to get her bag, and then down to the library.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Alright, that's where I ended it. It wasn't a cliff hanger, nothing happens in the library, I just decided to end it there. The next chapter will be a different day. I don't think that Jack Ackerman and the Flanders girl will become important.**

**I hope you liked it!**

**I'll be on vacation til' ****Wednesday, and so I'll update when I get back, after I update The Potter Legacy.**

**EDIT: I will not be able to update again until next week, I don't have time to before I leave to go on vacation again Sunday through Sunday, but when I get back I'll have two weeks to update this and The Potter Legacy before school starts, and when school starts things are going to slow down, but I will still update, mostly on weekends. Sorry!**


	7. Werewolves

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back from North Carolina so I can update again! **

**I know I said I was updating The Potter Legacy first, but I like this story better, so I'm doing this one first, so sorry if you were waiting for that one more than this one.**

* * *

Monday came and went when Lily found herself in the Defense of the Dark Arts classroom, her last class of the day.

Lily sat down between Ellie and Carrie, in front of James and Sirius.

They all sat and talked for a while, when Professor Bennett walked in, and the class fell silent.

"Today we will be starting werewolves," Bennett said.

Remus' head snapped up from his book, his face visibly paler. James and Sirius glanced at him, and then at each other, and Peter let out a small squeak that went unnoticed.

"Now, I know that you covered werewolves in your 5th year, but this year we are going to learn about them in a bit more detail," Bennett said, "Now, who can tell me how werewolves are created?"

Lily and a few other people raised their hands, but most unusual, Remus kept his hand and his head down.

"Miss Evans?" Bennett called.

"Werewolves are formed when a person is bitten by another werewolf, at the full moon," Lily recited.

"Correct, five points," Bennett said, "Now if they are bitten at a full moon, they will be a full werewolf themselves at the next full moon, if is not a full moon, they may have wolfish characteristics."

Bennett paused as people finished taking notes on what was just said, but Remus just sat twirling his quill in his thumb and index finger.

"Some people, after becoming werewolves, live together in an underground community," Bennett said, "but others try to find work in the normal wizarding community. They try to find jobs, but they are a highly prejudiced people-"

"But that's not fair!" Lily yelled all of a sudden, "It's not their fault that they are werewolves! It's nonsense!"

"Well, many people find them extremely dangerous, and don't want to risk working with them," Bennett said.

"Well they could have sick leave those days, they don't actually have to go to work on the full moon!" Lily argued.

Remus stared at her, and James said, "I agree. It's stupid, it's not their fault. Being a werewolf doesn't make them a bad person."

"Well, yes, but there are bad werewolves out there, who find it their… duty almost, to bite young children, and then steal them away from their homes, raising them to act like this," Bennett said, "werewolves like Fenrir Greyback."

James and Sirius' eyes became stormy, and Remus snapped his quill in half.

"But not all werewolves are like Fenrir Greyback!" Lily shouted, "They shouldn't all be judged because of one man!"

"Well yes, but many people are blinded by fear of werewolves like Fenrir Greyback, they can't help but judge all other werewolves also," Bennett said.

"But it's not right!" Lily shouted.

"Werewolves are vicious! I think we are right to be scared of them! I don't know about you, but I don't want to be bitten by one!" some Slytherin kid yelled.

James' eyes got stormy again and he whispered to Sirius, "remind me to hex him."

"That's ridiculous! A person who is a werewolf is only dangerous at the full moon, but the rest of the month they aren't!" Lily yelled at him.

"They are still a werewolf!" The Slytherin shouted back.

"This is a classroom, not a shouting match! 5 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin!" Bennett yelled.

Lily glared at Bennett but snapped her jaw shut. For the rest of the class she just sat there not taking notes, tapping her quill against her desk. James watched her thoughtfully as Sirius dozed off, and Remus started at her. The only people he had ever heard to stick up for werewolf rights were Dumbledore and the Marauders.

The bell rang somewhere in the grounds, and Lily stormed out of the classroom, and James ran out after her.

"Hey Lily!" James called, "Slow down!"

Lily slowed down to a walk.

"Hey, that's better, now what's wrong?" James asked her gently.

"I just don't get why some wizards can be so stupid about werewolves," Lily snapped.

"Cause they're stupid and don't know any werewolves, and they don't get that in most cases, being a werewolf doesn't change their personality. They lose sight of themselves when transformed, and they aren't all like Fenrir Greyback," James answered.

Lily noticed that his eyes got particularly stormy when he said Greyback's name, but she didn't say anything, it was probably only because James didn't like the things Greyback did.

"It's not fair though! They can't help it!" Lily cried.

"I know, Lily," James said in a calming voice.

"I wish I could do something to help them," Lily muttered.

"You could join the Ministry or something, help them win rights when you get out of here," James said.

"When I get out of here," Lily whispered, "I keep forgetting that this is our last year here, and then something will happen that reminds me, and it comes as just as much of a shock as the last time."

"Lily..." James said quietly, pulling her into a hug. He couldn't help but think about how right it felt holding her, and the thought even popped into Lily's head, even though it left just as quickly as it came.

Lily pulled away from him and said quietly, "let's go eat."

They walked together in silence down to the Great Hall. They sat down with Sirius, Ellie, Carrie, and Remus, Peter was nowhere to be seen. Sirius and Ellie were arguing over which was better; Chocolate Frogs or Sugar Quills. Ellie and Carrie, who were arguing for Sugar Quills, were out numbering Sirius, who was joined by James, making it equal. Lily sat quietly, pushing food around her plate, and she realized that Remus was doing the same thing. The lack of a book in his presence and how pale he looked made Lily ask him, "What's wrong?"

Remus looked at her for a moment before replying, "Nothing."

"Why are you so quiet?" Lily pressed.

"Why are you so quiet?" Remus shot back at her.

"I'm just thinking about things, why are you quiet?" Lily asked again.

"I'm just…thinking too…" Remus replied quietly, and Lily decided to leave him alone.

Lily got up a few seconds later and went to the library alone, and stayed there until it was time for her to patrol around the castle for an hour with James. She went up to the Gryffindor Common Room and left her bag in her dormitory, and sat staring out of the window over the grounds, waiting for James.

"Lily lets go," a voice called, pulling her out of her thoughts.

She got up and followed James through the portrait hole, and they walked down the corridor in silence.

James broke the silence after about two minutes by saying, "I think you should talk to Slughorn tomorrow about a band after potions."

"Yeah I will," Lily replied.

"We could all go down to the kitchens tomorrow too, to see the house elves," James added.

"Yeah, sure," Lily said.

"I also was thinking that we should make this thing the weekend before Christmas break, so people can still go visit their families," James said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Lily said.

"Lily, what's wrong?" James asked her gently.

Lily stopped walking and leaned against the window, and looked out of it. She sighed and said, "I don't know what I'm going to do." Seeing James' confused look she added, "When I leave, I don't know what I'm going to do when I leave here. I have no idea where I want to go. I took every class I got an O.W.L. in because I didn't know what I wanted to do when I leave, and I still don't have a clue. I don't have any money to buy my own place, muggle or wizard money, and while I'm sure I can get a job, I don't know what I want to do. And there's a war going on too…"

"Well, I know what I'm going to do," James said, "I'm going to fight Him. Voldemort." He stopped to see how Lily reacted to the name, and was pleased to see that she didn't jump, so he continued. "I'm going to fight for my parents, and for Sirius, Remus, and Peter…for the muggles…for you…for the all of the families that Voldemort ripped apart…"

"I want to do something that will change the world, make the world better for the generations that followed, and I have no idea why, but all of a sudden I know exactly what I'm meant to do. Right as you said that, I know that's true of me too. I'm going to fight." Lily said, eyes flashing with determination.

"And I'll fight by your side til the end," James said quietly.

Lily heard him, but didn't know what to say. It was sweet, but why would he want to do that? She hated him for more than half of his life, but he never would even consider leaving her side. She didn't understand it.

Lily and James walked along in another silence, but it wasn't an awkward one. Lily felt as if a promise has been made to her by James, one she knew he would never break. She didn't understand how she knew it, but she could tell James would never betray her in any way, or leave her in the face of danger. It was this moment that Lily fully accepted that she no longer hated James, although she couldn't say they were friends really.

As they walked on James left her to her thoughts, he could tell that she wanted to think, although he knew she was no longer worried about the future. James was almost certain she was thinking about him, and what he said about never leaving her side, which he was completely honest about. James knew Lily heard him, even though she didn't say anything. So James let her think to herself, he had the feeling that if he said anything, she would yell, and he didn't want to break Lily's four day no yelling streak.

When they got back to the Common Room, they went to their separate dormitories, and Lily couldn't help but think how weird it was, that just four days ago she couldn't stand James, and now they were talking to each other like they have been friends forever.

James climbed the stairs to his dormitory thinking about how well Remus' plan of becoming friends with Lily was working, and how fast it was working.

He opened the door and found Remus staring out the window, Sirius trying to talk to him, and Peter alseep.

"Hey Moony, you alright?" James asked him.

"Oh, hello Prongs, how are things going with you and Lily?" Remus asked, ignoring James' question.

"Really well actually, she hasn't yelled at me in four days, but that's not what we're talking about is it? No, I asked you how you were, and I'm expecting an answer from you Moony," James answered.

Remus looked at James, as if trying to figure out how much of a chance there was of James dropping it if he didn't answer. But he decided that he didn't have a chance because he sighed and said, "I'm fine."

"That was very convincing Moony," Sirius said.

"Yeah I know it wasn't," Remus said, "I'll be fine, but it isn't easy learning about werewolves when you are one. Especially after what that kid from Slytherin said."

"Don't let him get you down! All Slytherins are gits; you should know that by now!" Sirius said.

"Yeah, and what about what Lily said? See, we aren't the only ones mad for thinking that being a werewolf doesn't makes you vicious," James said.

"Yeah, Lily's mad too," Sirius said, "No wonder you like her so much Prongs."

"Shut up," James said, throwing a pillow at him.

"I bet Ellie and Carrie agree with Lily, they were nodding their heads and agreeing with her," Sirius said, after throwing the pillow back at James.

"Oh, Ellie huh?" Remus said, humor in his eyes.

"Uh, yeah, Ellie. What's your point?" Sirius said, confused.

"Oh, nothing, just you and Ellie have a lot in common," Remus said, grinning at how confused Sirius looked.

"Yeah, you said that before, why do you keep saying that?" Sirius asked, still confused.

"Oh no reason," Remus said.

"What? Has Carrie told you that Ellie likes Padfoot here, and you're trying to find out if Padfoot likes her or something? Well unless he's keeping things from his best mates, I'm pretty sure it's not true." James said.

"No, Carrie hasn't told me anything like that at all, and neither has Lily," Remus said, taking the next question from James' mouth. "Nobody has ever told me anything like that at all," He added.

"Then why do you keep going on about Ellie?" Sirius asked, still very confused.

"No reason," Remus said, and then changed the subject by saying, "So my plan's working for you and Lily, Prongs?"

"What? Oh yeah…yeah it is. She hasn't yelled at me at four days, and we've been having conversations like we've been friends forever. Just about a half hour ago we were talking about what she wanted to do when she left school, and it sounded to me like she hasn't even talked about that to Ellie and Carrie." James explained.

"Good, don't blow it," Remus said.

"I hope this works before Christmas, I don't want to have to go to the ball with someone else," James said.

"Christmas is along time from now, don't even think about bringing that up until closer to Christmas," Remus ordered.

"Yeah I know," James said, "She thinks that having it the weekend before Christmas is a good idea, so people can get to go home for the holidays too. Maybe if we are friends then, or more, and I invite Ellie and Carrie, along with you guys, maybe she'll agree to come to my place over Christmas."

"Somehow I doubt it," Sirius said.

"Thank you Mr. Positive," James said, throwing another pillow at Sirius.

"Your welcome," Sirius said, throwing the pillow back at James.

The two of them started throwing their pillows at each other, and even Remus joined in, when Peter woke up and said, "Can you three please be quiet? I'm tired!"

"Wormtail's right. Go to Bed," Remus ordered them.

"Yes mum," James and Sirius replied together, and they got in their bed, and James fell asleep thinking about Lily, and had a strange dream about green flashes of light.

**A/N: There's another chapter! I seems like I haven't updated in forever, even though it was only like a week and a half, but whatever. This chapter was more serious than the others, but the next chapter won't be****. I know that the green flashes of light dream was kind of stupid, but the idea hit me and if I didn't put it in it would of bother me because I would of kept wondering if I should of put it in. So yeah. I hope you liked this chapter!**


	8. House Elves

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Here's another chapter! **

**IMPORTANT: I changed the conversation between Lily and James while they were on patrol, so I highly suggest that you go back and re-read it. I made the conversation a lot better, and added something, so go back and re-read it.**

**RE-READ THE CONVERSTATION IN CHAPTER SEVEN THAT LILY AND JAMES HAVE ABOUT THEIR FUTURES WHILE ON PATROL!**

* * *

"Don't forget to talk to Slughorn," James reminded Lily, as they walked into the dungeon used for potions lessons.

There was a big cauldron next to Slughorn's desk when they walked in; the steam was rising out of it in spirals. Lily took a deep breath and smelled new parchment, warm cookies, and something that she knew she smelled the other day, although she could not remember where.

Lily sat down with Remus, Sirius, and James, neither Ellie or Carrie were in N.E.W.T. Potions, so she was forced to either sit with them or Slytherins, although now she didn't mind.

"What smells so good?" James asked.

"It's Amortentia," Lily said, "the most powerful love potion in the world."

James took a deep breath and could smell the woody smell of a broom stick handle, the smell after it rains, and a smell he associated with Lily.

James looked over at Remus, who he saw was sending him a very accusatory look, as if he was saying, "don't you dare use that on Lily."

James grinned at Remus and took out a piece of parchment as scribbled on it, **"I didn't think of using it on Lily, thanks for the idea, Moony" **and he flicked the parchment at him.

Remus read it and glared at James, and started writing something back, and Sirius grinned at James after reading what he wrote over Remus' shoulder.

"_You better not do that! Don't you dare do that to her!" _James read, and he grinned at Remus again and wrote, **"I would never do that to Lily, how big of a git do you think I am?" **

"Seriously Moony, you would think you would know him better by now," James heard Sirius whisper.

"Shut up," Lily and Remus snapped at the same time, for Slughorn started to talk.

"Who knows what this potion is?" Slughorn asked, gesturing to the cauldron.

Lily and Remus put their hands up, and to Sirius' amusement, James did too.

"Miss Evans?" Slughorn called and Lily said, "It's Amortentia."

"Good girl, take five points," Slughorn called, "Now who knows what it does?"

Remus and Lily put their hands back up, and so did James. "Yes Mr. Potter?" Slughorn asked, seeming somewhat surprised James had his hand up.

"It's the world's most powerful love potion," James said, reciting what Lily told him a few minutes ago.

"Yes, that's right, five points," Slughorn said, "Amortentia doesn't really create love, of course. It is impossible to manufacture or imitate love. No, this will simply cause a powerful infatuation, to the point of obsession. Today we will be making Amortentia, however, if any of you are caught taking some of it, to give to another student, you will have detention every single Saturday until the end of the school year, you will be forbidden to go to Hogsmeade, and you will no longer to be able to attend or play in school events, such as Quidditch," Slughorn said, "Begin."

The class spent the rest of the lesson trying to create this potion, which Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius found easy. When Slughorn told them to stop, Lily's potion was done, and looked just like one next to Slughorn's desk.

"Oho!" Slughorn called, "This is spectacular! Full marks and five points to Gryffindor for a perfect potion!" He vanished Lily's potion and turned to James.

"This is very good, it resembles what it should look like at this stage greatly," He said, before vanishing the potion.

Slughorn walked around the room, vanishing the potions as he went, and when he was done they all started packing their bags and started leaving the dungeon as the bell rang.

"Don't forget to talk to Slughorn," James reminded Lily again, before leaving.

When every one was gone Lily walked up to Slughorn's desk and said, "Professor, could I talk to you?"

"Of course, of course," Slughorn said.

"Well James and I, as Head Girl and Boy, we're planning this Christmas ball thing, and I was wondering if you knew any good bands," Lily said, but Slughorn cut her off.

"Oho! I know just the one! I taught a girl from Ravenclaw once, very bright, very good at potions, although not as good as you are, but anyway, this girl had a brother who wasn't as bright as her, he was a Hufflepuff, but he was very talented at music. When he left he started a band, and this young lady from Ravenclaw offers me discount tickets to their concerts, and autographs and things like that, for putting her in touch with someone in the Ministry, I helped her get a job as an Unspeakable actually. But I'm sure I could ask her to get her brother to play for you, for a small price. They are particularly loyal to Professor Dumbledore too, that might get you more money off. You may have heard of them, Phoenix Rising? " Slughorn asked.

"You could get them?" Lily asked, amazed.

"Most likely! I'll send an owl now, I'd expect an answer around tomorrow afternoon, I'll tell you what she said." Slughorn said.

"Thank you Professor!" Lily exclaimed.

Lily ran up to Gryffindor tower to find James, Phoenix Rising was one of the biggest bands out there. Being Muggle born, she had never heard of them until she went to Ellie's house for Christmas one year, and they were a great band.

She went through the portrait hole and saw James sitting next to the window, in front of a model Quidditch field, making little players fly around.

Lily went and sat down with him and asked "When does practice start?"

"Tryouts are tomorrow at four, you could come and watch it you want to, all Gryffindors are welcome to watch," James said.

"Yeah maybe, depends on the homework," Lily said.

"So did you talk to Slughorn?" James asked.

Lily grinned, "He said he taught a very bright Ravenclaw who had a not so bright brother in Hufflepuff. The Hufflepuff was really good at music, and he started a band that got big. Slughorn put the Ravenclaw in contacts with the people in the Ministry, and she became an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries. Slughorn thinks he could get the Ravenclaw's brother," She said.

"What's the name of the band?" James asked.

"Phoenix rising," Lily said, grinning.

"You're kidding!" James exclaimed, "They're huge! I would never think he'd be able to get them!"

"He sent an owl right after I left, we should know for sure around tomorrow afternoon," Lily said.

"Excellent, I hope we really can have them. Phoenix Rising..." James said, "What else do we have to do?"

"Talk to the House Elves, but not until after dinner, they're busy right now," Lily said.

"Right, so what else is on that list you made?" James asked.

"We talked to Slughorn about the band, we are going to see the Hose Elves tonight, we should maybe talk to Hagrid, so he knows we still want the Christmas trees," Lily said.

"Yeah, who knows how long it takes to grow those," James said.

"We should talk to McGonagall again," Lily continued, "about the decorations, and a Hogsmeade weekend being the weekend before. We also need a date for it to be on, we should tell her about your idea of it being right before Christmas break, so people can still visit families."

"Are you going home for Christmas?" James asked.

"Oh course not, I love my parents, but I don't want to be around Petunia for a week more than I have to," Lily said, "I always stay here, unless I'm invited somewhere else, I've been to Ellie's and Carrie's before."

"I don't know what I'm doing yet, maybe I'll go home, but invite a few people," James said. It was vague, Lily wouldn't know that he meant her, and Ellie and Carrie if that's what she wanted.

"Oh you mean Sirius, Remus, and Peter?" Lily asked.

"No, Peter always goes home for Christmas," James said, looking at his Quidditch model again, and the two chasers and himself floating in a formation.

"No other house stands a chance at the cup," Lily said, following James' gaze, "You're the best captain we've had yet, and even though there will be a new beater and keeper, we'll still have the best team."

"You follow Quidditch more than I thought," James said, laughing. He's loved Lily for a long time now, and he still learns new things about her. She never struck him as someone to follow Quidditch, he always thought she missed the games to do homework in an empty common room. He never looked for Lily during games; he always assumed she wasn't there.

Lily smiled and stood up, "I'm going to eat dinner, are you coming?"

"Oh I guess so, is it just us going to the kitchens or everybody?" James asked.

"All of us can," Lily said.

"I'm going to put this back, you go ahead, I'll find everybody that's not already down there," James said.

"How will you know they aren't down there?" Lily asked, but James was already walking up the stairs.

James heard her, but acting like he didn't was the best way to not have to lie to her. When he got into his dormitory he put the model away, and then checked the Marauder's Map. Lily was making her way down to the Great Hall, where Carrie, Ellie, Remus, and Peter already were. But Sirius was on the third floor, with none other then Snivellus.

James waited for a minute, to see if Sirius would leave, but as expected, he didn't.

James made his way down to the third floor. He could hear a few people laughing as he got closer to where Sirius was. This meant that James would either have to join Sirius, or take points from his own house, and his best mate. James walked closer and looked around the corner. Snivellus was hanging in midair by his ankle, Sirius pointing his wand at him lazily.

"Let me down you filthy blood traitor!" Snivellus yelled.

"Scourgify," Sirius said, flicking his wand lazily.

Snivellus started coughing, as the crowd laughed. James noticed a 5th Hufflepuff prefect showed up, which was bad, because even though the prefects were terrified of Sirius, they would tell a teacher, or Lily. So James had to step in.

James walked up to Sirius, who said, "Hey Prongs, care to join in the fun?"

"No I don't, I hate Snivellus as much as you do, but I don't want Lily to hate me anymore," James said, so only Sirius could hear him.

"Yeah but that's you," Sirius said, "I'm not the one trying to win Lily."

"A prefect was here, he left to get a teacher or Lily, so unless you want detention," James said.

"Fine," Sirius snapped, and he flicked his wand again and Snivellus fell with a crash.

Sirius marched away, towards the Great Hall, and James followed.

"Mate, I don't care if you're doing it for Lily, but you're getting boring. Next you won't want to go out on a full moon, and then you'll try and stop us too" Sirius said.

"You know bloody well I'd never miss a full moon, even if Lily agreed to go out on a date that night," James snapped.

Sirius laughed and said, "Why do I find that hard to believe?"

James laughed too, "You know it's true."

James and Sirius joined Remus, Peter, Ellie, Carrie, and Lily at the table.

"What took you so long?" Lily asked.

"He found me, but he also found Snivellus," Sirius said.

Remus glared at James, and Lily frowned. "I though you were done hexing Snivellus," Lily said.

"He wasn't hexing Snivellus, I was, he stopped me," Sirius said, with a look that said he didn't understand it either.

"Well hurry up and eat, the rest of us are done," Lily said.

"They don't have any trouble with eating fast," Remus told Lily, as Sirius stuffed his mouth full of food. In a few mere minutes they were done eating.

"Well, come on then," James said, and they all followed him to the kitchens.

Lily, Carrie and Ellie had never been down to the kitchens, but they could tell James and Sirius have been there many times. After Sirius tickled the pear, about 20 House Elves ran up to them. The one in the front called, "Master James! You came to visit Tollie! And you brought Master Sirius and friends!"

Ellie laughed into her hand and Lily and Carrie couldn't help but smile.

"Oh yes this is Remus, he's been here before, and so has Peter here, and this is Carrie, this is Ellie, and this is Lily," James said. The House Elves bowed and curtsied at them as James said each of their names. "And this," James told them, gesturing to the Elf, "is Tollie."

"Master James sir, what can we get for you, sir?" Tollie squeaked.

"How about some desserts? And we were wondering if we could talk to you about Christmas?" James asked.

A House Elf appeared at James' elbow with a tray full of different desserts, and Tollie squeaked, "Would yous like some tea too, Master James?"

"Yes please," James said, and another Elf appeared with a tray with tea and seven cups.

"Let's go sit over there, at that table," James said, leading the way over to the table. James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Ellie, Carrie, and Peter all sat down, with the house elves surrounding them.

"You can sit down if you want," James told the Elves, but they just shook their heads and continued standing.

"Er- right. Well Lily and I are the Head Boy and Girl," James started, "and we are planning a Christmas Ball."

"Is Master James going to dance with Miss Lily?" Tollie asked.

"What? Er- no- I don't think so," James mumbled.

Tollie grinned at James but didn't say anything.

"Er- Well um, as I was saying, Lily and I planning a Christmas Ball, and we wanted to talk to you about food. I know you send the food up to the four House tables, but they won't be there. We were going to have small tables instead, for five to ten people per table," James said.

"There isn't enough room on the tables to put all the dishes, and we think a buffet would be too complicated," Lily said, "So we've ran into a little problem."

"I knows what to do Miss Lily!" Tollie cried.

"What?" James asked.

"Tollie's grandmother did it when theys had the Triwizard Tournament," Tollie exclaimed, "There would be menus at the table, and the sirs and misses would say what theys wanted to the plate, and the House Elves would send the food to sirs or misses plate!"

"Tollie that's brilliant!" James exclaimed.

Tollie's eyes lighted up, and her ears flapped happily, as she grinned.

They spent the next few minutes talking about the food to be offered, and then they got up to leave.

"Thanks Tollie!" James said, as they stood up.

"Yous is welcome, Master James, sir! Took good care of your Miss Lily!" Tollie cried happily.

"Er- right," James said obviously embarrassed.

"Bye, Master James and Master Sirius, and Master's friends; Mr. Remus, Mr. Peter, Miss Carrie, Miss Ellie, and Miss Lily!"

A few of the other Elves called goodbye as Tollie waved.

"What did she mean _your _Lily?" Lily snapped, after the door to the kitchen shut.

"It's how House Elves refer to my friends, if she didn't take orders from Sirius too he would be 'Master James' Sirius'" James said, laughing.

"Why does she take orders from you and Sirius?" Lily asked.

"She's my family's house elf. Tollie and her brother, Ollie. My parents don't think they need two house elves during the year, while I'm here, so Tollie volunteered to work here during the year. She takes orders from Sirius cause he lives at my place during the summer," James explained.

"Why?" Lily asked, and Sirius kicked the wall.

"I hate the whole lot of them," Sirius muttered darkly.

"Who?" Lily asked slowly.

"My family," Sirius spat, and Lily left it alone.

"Strange creatures, House Elves," Ellie said.

"Yeah they can be a bit strange, but they're helpful," James said.

"How long have you had Tollie?" Carrie asked.

"Since she was born. Tollie's family has been in our household for generations," James said.

"I wish I had a House Elf," Ellie said.

"Why? Your mum's a great cook," Lily said.

"Yeah but, the cleaning," Ellie complained.

Lily finished all her un-done homework that night with James, who had Quidditch tryouts tomorrow, and Lily wanted to go watch. She always watched Quidditch, but for some reason she actually cared this season.

While Lily and James were in the library, Ellie was sitting with Sirius, who was trying to do his homework in the common room.

Ellie stood up to go to bed, but she turned to Sirius and said, "Tell James he has to work harder if he wants it to work by Christmas."

"Huh?" Sirius said, looking up at her.

"James' latest attempt to get Lily," Ellie said.

"How did you know about that?" Sirius asked.

"While Lily may be blind to the obvious, I am not," Ellie replied.

Sirius smirked but said, "What do you mean its not working?"

"Well, sure, after five days she stopped yelling, and I think she might have even accepted that she doesn't hate James, but Lily is stubborn, and when it comes to admitting she likes, maybe even loves James, that will take along time. So unless James wants to go to the ball with someone else," Ellie said, "Lily needs a little _push_." Ellie put a lot of emphasis on the word push and shot a meaningful look at Sirius, before walking away.

Sirius grinned after her. Remus must be right about their minds working in the same way, because she just gave him a great idea.

**A/N: Okay, there's another chapter! I hope you liked it! **

**Bad News: I'm going away again, although not for long, I'll be back on Sunday. I'll update when I get back. If I had a choice I wouldn't go, cause where I'm going has no TV, internet, of cell phone reception. It's gonna suck. **

**Anyway, updates when I get back, then I have to leave (again) on Thursday, so like 2 or 3 updates before I leave (again). (I don't want to go on this trip either)**


	9. Flying

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long, I was busy the last days of summer, and with school., cause its a new school, freshmen in high school.**

* * *

James marched onto the Quidditch Pitch, carrying the ball crate between him and Sirius, and leading the rest of his team. 

James was captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, which was definitely one of the best Quidditch teams Hogwarts has ever seen. Gryffindor's three chasers were Dylan Aiken, Grace Snyder, and James, and Sirius was a beater. The seeker was Aidan Lynch, who was world class good, sure to have a career on a professional team. His other beater and keeper left last year, so he was holding tryouts to fill those positions.

James and Sirius dropped the ball crate, and they faced the hopefuls that were there to be on his team.

"Beaters to the right, keepers to the left," He said, and watched them as they moved to where the position they wanted to play was. There were about 8 beaters, and 6 keepers.

"Okay, beaters mount your brooms, and take a lap around the pitch," He told them. One first year crashed, and third year fell off, so the number of beaters went down to 6.

He had the keepers do the same thing, and only one keeper was let go, so there were then 5 keepers.

"Okay, one at a time you are going to fly up to the goalposts, and block the goals that we attempt to score," James said, and he pointed at the first in line. He turned to face his other chasers. "We are going to play this like a game, anyone can block something that's just thrown at you, so we are going to fly like it's a game," He said. Dylan and Grace nodded, and he rose into the air with the Quaffle. As he rose, he looked around the stands. Lily was sitting with Ellie, Carrie, Remus, and Peter. He grinned to himself; it looked like Lily was beginning to count his friends as hers. There were also a few other people, such as friends of the people trying out, and the ones obsessed with Quidditch, but couldn't play.

He threw the Quaffle to Grace and took off. The first keeper let in every goal, and the next didn't do very better. The third, Jake Frye, blocked 4 out of 5, and the 4th only blocked three. The last person to try was Chloe Levitt, who blocked all five.

"Excellent, welcome to the team Chloe," He said, and turned around to find Jake inches from his face.

"Give me another try," Jake demanded.

"No," James said, glaring at Jake, who was a few inches shorter than him.

"That last goal wasn't very hard. You let her have an easy one cause she's good looking," Jake said, and James raised his eyebrows.

"Thick headed gits aren't welcome on this team," James spat.

"Thick headed am I?" Jake yelled.

"Any person who honestly thinks that James has eyes for anyone other than Lily it a thick headed git," Sirius said, who appeared at James side.

Jake still looked really angry, but decided he wasn't thick enough to try and take on Sirius and James together, so he stormed away.

"Git," Sirius mumbled after Jake walked away. They turned towards the beaters.

"Okay, we are going to release the bludgers, and give you a bat, one at a time, you will work with Sirius, hitting the bludgers away from the chasers and the seeker," James said, and he gave a bat to the first person in line, and lets the bludgers out. He gave the Snitch to Aidan and the Quaffle to Dylan, and took off after them. The first beater missed the bludger that was about to hit James' head, and hit his head instead, right as he was shooting the Quaffle at the goalposts. Chloe still saved the goal, but the beater was cut.

The second beater missed every bludger, and the third got hit by one himself. The fourth did really well, but Sirius flew up to James and said, "I'd rather have the guy that missed everything, that one there's a git, he thinks he can play better than everyone on the team, you should have seen him yelling at Aidan."

The fifth person was awful, but the sixth, Kyle Slater, was brilliant. No one was hit by a bludger while he was up there, and he had a hard hit and great aim.

"Congratulations," James said to his team, "I think we have a good team this year, come down here Friday at six for practice."

James and Sirius wrestled the bludgers into the ball crate as the rest of the team left.

"Slater's good," Sirius commented.

"Yeah, but it's too bad Lachey had to leave last year though, he was brilliant," James said.

"Yeah he was," Sirius said.

"Not nearly as brilliant as you are though," James added.

Sirius grinned. "Yeah, well, natural born talent."

James grinned. "And people think I'm conceited," he said.

Sirius laughed. "I'd say you are a bit conceited too, mate," he said.

"Thanks Padfoot. That means a lot," James joked.

"That's what I'm here for," Sirius replied.

"Oh yes Padfoot, you are exceptionally good at insulting people," Remus said, joining them on the pitch.

"It's a gift," Sirius replied, "A very useful one too."

"So what did you think of my new team?" James asked Lily, Ellie, and Carrie.

"They don't have the brilliance of the old team, but you'll get them close," Ellie said.

"Thanks," James said.

"I heard you can play beater," Sirius said to Ellie.

"A bit," Ellie said, staring in the opposite direction.

"She's brilliant," Carrie said.

"Why didn't you try out?" James asked her.

"I just…didn't want to," Ellie said vaguely.

"Why? Afraid of falling?" Sirius asked tauntingly.

"Or maybe it's because she can't really play," James added.

Ellie glared at James, and pulled Sirius' broom out of his hands.

"Open the crate," Ellie shot at James.

James opened the ball crate and released the bludgers. Ellie took a bat and took off, followed by Sirius on James' broom.

Ellie was really good, she hit really well, and seemed to have good aim, because she hit a bludger right through a goal post.

She landed on the ground a minute later, glared at James' and stalked off alone.

"She hates it when people think that she can't play," Lily explained.

Sirius stared after her. "It was like she could read my mind when we were up there…" He said, staring at her retreating back.

"You two would make a good team," Remus said, with the same annoying knowing look he had whenever he went on about his Sirius likes Ellie theory.

"She was good," James said, looking at the tiny dot that was now Ellie. "But I can't just kick Kyle off the team now."

"Even if you could, she wouldn't be on the team," Carrie said.

"Why not?" Sirius asked.

"She may not seem like it, but she has confidence issues," Lily said.

"She doesn't seem like it, the way that she always acts," Sirius said.

"Well, it's only really big crowds that bother her. As in, the whole school," Carrie said.

"If something happens to Slater, she's going to play instead of the second best. Git," Sirius mumbled.

"Yeah, if she agrees to," James said.

"She better unless she wants us to lose," Sirius spat.

"Yeah, good luck with that," Carrie said.

"Padfoot, why don't you go after her and ask her to be there if something happens to Slater," Remus said.

"Why should I? I'm not captain of this team," Sirius said.

"Go." Remus ordered.

"Fine," Sirius said. He shot a look at Remus and stalked off the same way Ellie did.

Remus followed Sirius off the pitch, leaving Carrie with James and Lily. Carrie looked at James, who looked like he wanted her to leave, causing Carrie to burst out laughing.

"Right, I'll see you two later," Carrie said, and she ran to catch up with Remus.

"That was odd," James commented, looking in the direction Carrie ran off.

"Yeah, well you get used to it after hanging around Carrie for seven years," Lily said.

James stood in silence watching Lily, who was staring in another direction.

A lot had changed in a couple days, Lily though to herself. She could stand to be around James, she didn't hate him, and her friends were regularly around his. Last week she wouldn't have ever believed that this could happen, but now, it seemed right.

"Wasted six whole years," Lily whispered, not realizing that she said it aloud.

This was unexpected to James, and he just stared at her.

Lily's mind snapped back to where she was, she looked at James, and saw him staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"You," James said quietly.

Lily ran a hand through her hair, and looked away again.

James looked around for something to talk about, and noticed Sirius' broomstick on the ground.

"Sirius left his broom," James said.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I guess he did," Lily said, distracted.

"Do you remember how to fly?" James asked, "From when they taught us in first year?"

"What?" Lily said, taken aback. "Not really."

"Let me teach you," James said.

"Oh, no you don't have to," Lily said.

"I want to," James said, handing her Sirius' broom.

"Can't I just…ride on the back of yours?" Lily asked, slightly nervous about flying a broom.

"You think that'd hold us?" James asked, laughing.

"I guess not," Lily said.

"Ready to fly?" James asked.

"Um…" Lily muttered.

"Swing your right leg over the broom," James said, while holding her waist to keep her steady, which was really an excuse for him to touch her.

James picked up his own broom and mounted next to her.

"Okay, kick off the ground, and pull the handle up," James said.

Lily kicked off the ground and pulled the handle up.

"Oh gosh…oh gosh…" Lily muttered, swaying on Sirius' broomstick.

"It's okay," James said, holder her shoulder, to steady her.

"What do I do now?" Lily asked, face slightly pale.

"Lean forward to accelerate, backwards to slow down. Turn the handle in the direction you want to turn in," James explained.

Lily leaned forward and the broom lurched. Lily yelped and leaned backwards, pulling the handle right, turning the broom. Lily lost her balance and fell. James dived after her, and grabbed her wrist. James pulled Lily onto the back of his broom.

"Thanks," Lily said.

"I'm guessing that you don't want to try again?" James asked, smirking.

"Definitely not," Lily panted.

"Then let's get back to the ground before my broom breaks. I hope that Sirius' hasn't when it fell." James said.

James turned into a dive, and Lily yelled, and hugged his stomach tightly. James grinned and pulled out of the dive. He landed on the ground next to Sirius' broom, which was not broken, and waited for Lily to get off the broom.

"Why did you have to dive?" Lily yelled.

James just grinned at her, he heard her laugh after her initial scream.

Lily rolled her eyes and grinned back. She stared over his right shoulder for a minute, smiling slightly. Then she placed both hands on James' shoulders, and stood on her toes, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"That's for saving me," Lily said. She smiled and turned and walked away.

James grinned after her. He rubbed the place where she kissed him on his cheek, shouldered his and Sirius' brooms, and walked back to the castle.

Lily walked through the doors into the Great Hall thinking about what she just did. What drove her to kiss him? She almost kissed his lips, but she stopped herself at the last minute. What was with that? Lily wasn't paying attention to where she was going, so she walked into Slughorn.

"I'm sorry Professor," Lily said, shaking her head.

"Oho! Not a problem! You are exactly the very person I was looking for! I wrote to the lady I was telling you about yesterday, and she send me an owl back, saying her brother would be happy to play for Dumbledore! The band sent an owl to Dumbledore this morning, with a price, which is very small!" Slughorn exclaimed.

"Excellent!" Lily exclaimed! "Thank you Professor! Next time I'm in Hogsmeade I'll buy you a box of crystallized pineapple!"

"Oho!" Slughorn exclaimed, "Always the charmer Miss Evans! Now go find Mr. Potter, and share the good news!"

"Thanks Professor!"

Lily turned and went up the stairs, figuring James had passed her on secret passages.

Lily went through the portrait hole, and was hit by Ellie.

"You kissed James?" Ellie yelled, grinning.

"Huh?" Lily said.

"James walked in grinning, and he said _you _kissed _him_," Ellie yelled.

"Oh, well, he saved me from falling," Lily muttered.

"Falling? What were you doing?" Ellie asked.

"He was trying to teach me how to fly," Lily said, smiling slightly.

Ellie laughed. "Seriously?" Ellie asked through her laughter.

"Yeah. Listen, where is James?" Lily asked.

"He went into his dormitory, why?" Ellie asked.

"Where's Carrie?" Lily asked, ignoring Ellie's question.

"Over there with Remus, w-" Ellie started.

"Come on," Lily said, pulling Ellie over towards them.

"Where's Sirius and Peter?" Lily asked.

"Dormitory," Remus said simply.

"Well come on," Lily said, pulling Carrie up, and towards the stairs.

Lily led the way up to James' dorm, and pushed everyone through the door.

James was in the middle of telling Sirius about trying to teach Lily how to fly, when Ellie, Carrie, Remus, and Lily crashed though the door.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked.

"Slughorn got us a band, and I thought I'd tell all of you at the same time," Lily said, carefully avoiding looking at James.

"What band is it?" Ellie asked.

"Phoenix Rising," Lily said grinning.

Carrie's jaw dropped. "Slughorn could actually get them?" She asked amazed.

"Yeah he knew the drummers' sister or something like that, but who cares? We have an awesome band to play now," Lily said.

"Yeah that's great," James said dully.

"Why the lack of enthusiasm?" Carrie asked him.

"Oh, I just…yeah…" James trailed off, but no one noticed. He was thinking of what Sirius just told him. So Ellie thought that Remus' plan for James to get Lily wouldn't work. James guessed it might be true, seeing as Ellie was Lily's best friend, but if Lily kissed him less than fifteen minutes ago, how could it not be working?

James looked up at Lily, who he saw was avoiding looking at him. That told him she was thinking over what she had done, which would either have good results or bad. But it couldn't be too bad seeing as they were still standing in the same room and no one was yelling.

Ellie, Carrie, and Lily left after a minute, and James looked up to see Remus studying him.

"What?" James asked.

"Nothing, just congratulations. Lily kissed you, if we have the story right," Remus said.

"Sirius said Ellie reckons that this isn't going to work in time for Christmas," James said.

"Oh is that what Ellie thinks?" Remus said, with the annoying look he always has when talking about Ellie.

"Look Moony, drop it with your Ellie theory, it's annoying, and not true," Sirius shot at Remus.

"I wasn't saying anything about that," Remus said, smiling at Sirius.

Sirius groaned and marched out of the room.

"I think you should ask Lily to go to Hogsmeade with you when we go in October, but when you ask, make sure you make it clear from the beginning that you mean as just friends," Remus said to James, while watching the door slam after Sirius.

"Right, I'll do that," James said.

"But," Remus yelled, as James stood up, "You have to wait for her to forget that she kissed you before you ask."

"Right," James said again.

"Unless she says something like can Ellie and Carrie come too, you can expect it to be just you two," Remus added.

"Right," James said again, getting impatient. "Anything else?" He asked.

"Yeah, if she wants Ellie to come, bring Sirius, and if she wants Ellie and Carrie, bring me and Sirius, that way we can distract them somehow and give you more time with Lily," Remus finished.

"Spoken like a true Marauder," James said, grinning at Remus, and leaving the dormitory.

* * *

**A/N: Okay there was another Chapter! I hope you liked it, and I'm sorry it took so long. I was busy the last few days of summer, and with the start of school. **

**Yeah I don't like this chapter, but I hope you do.**

**Okay that was not a cliffhanger, where ever James went, it doesn't matter. **

**And, I didn't put Sirius "great idea" in this chapter! But it is coming. I promise. **

**I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!**


	10. I Thought You Changed

**Disclaimer: You know, the usual, I don't own anything, because I'm not a well known author with millions of dollars. It's too bad really.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**It's Chapter 10 so I'm going to put up all the usernames of everyone who has reviewed as a 10****th**** chapter thanks kind of thing, cause I REALLY appreciate all the reviews**** you guys gave me.**

**dreamgirl93**** (first review!), BusStop412, Haz dare2dream, ****Scorch1262**, **iluvzuzu, PrettyinPink-5764, allie kat5, Pyromaniac-Girl, Courage Sun, kelmo, Richard Cypher, Rider Arya Svit-kona, GlindatheGood22, thestralwhisperer, Noc007, RemorseofDarkness, xPinkRocksMySocksx, Jadei123, taliapony, just.like.jess, and Aisucold**

**Thanks for all the reviews!!**

**And thank you to everyone who added me to their favorite stories/authors list, and put me on story/author alert too. I don't have the names of everyone who did that, but you are just as appreciated as the people who left reviews!!**

**Thanks to Alison and Laura too****, who apparently**** think I'm a good writer. Or maybe they are just saying that. Whatever.**

**Sorry this has been taking so long. I've been busy with school, but today I'm home ****sick, so yeah.**** And now it's the weekend too. **

**This chapter takes place about 2 weeks after last I guess. Something like that. **

* * *

"I'm hungry," Sirius whined.

"You're always hungry," James replied, annoyed that Sirius wouldn't shut up about food.

"Well then let's say I'm really hungry," Sirius tried.

"Padfoot?" James asked.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." James said.

Sirius glared at James. "Mate, if you were dying of hunger, I would rush you to the house elves, but here you are, telling your dying best mate to shut up." Sirius said dramatically.

"You're not dying," James said.

"Yes I am mate, see look," Sirius said, and he dropped to the floor. Sirius grabbed at James' arm, and pulled him down next to him. In a faint voice Sirius said, "Mate, Prongs, tell Moony I leave him all the books I never used, and Wormtail can have…er…whatever. But, Prongs, I want you to have my broomstick."

"I don't want your broomstick," James interrupted.

"You'll take what I give you and you'll like it," Sirius said, forgetting the faint voice. "Tell my mother I hate her mate," Sirius said with his sick voice again. "Goodbye, Prongs," He finished, and let his head drop to the floor.

"Prat," James said, standing up and kicking Sirius.

"I can't believe it," Sirius said, "If I died you would just call me a prat and kick me? And I thought you were my best mate."

"Shows what you know," James said, laughing at Sirius' fake expression of outrage.

Sirius jumped up with his wand out, pointed at James. "Take that back or I'll turn your hair pink," Sirius threatened sarcastically.

James rolled his eyes and said, "Padfoot, I'm sorry I called you a prat, even though a number of people may agree to the truth of it."

Sirius grinned. "Good enough," he said, stuffing his wand back into his pocket.

Sirius and James continued down the hall, Sirius still complaining about his hunger.

James groaned and turned into one of the secret passages that would let them skip the staircases between the 6th and 5th floors.

"Why are you so slow?" Sirius yelled at James, pushing him down the stairs. James laughed at Sirius' impatience, and pushed Sirius out into the corridor, where he ran straight into Snape.

Sirius grinned as Snape jumped about three feet into the air, pulling out his wand. Sirius' hand moved towards his pocket, although he didn't pull out his wand.

"Evening Snivellus, been having a good day?" James asked, grinning at the look of hate in Snape's face.

Snape just made a noise in the back of his throat, that he might have meant to be intimidating, but it ended up just making Sirius laugh.

"Trying to scare us are you Snivelly?" Sirius taunted. "Do you really think that would work?"

Snape said nothing, he just glared at Sirius, and occasionally his eyes would dart towards James, who stood off to the side, saying nothing.

"Answer me Snivellus," Sirius said pressed.

"Padfoot, let's go," James said quietly.

"You're no fun anymore mate," Sirius mumbled, turning away from Snape.

Snape saw his chance, and took it. He flicked his wand, and a deep gash appeared on Sirius' cheek.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius yelled, spinning around to face Snape, wand pointed at his heart. Before Snape had time to think, James was at Sirius' side, wand pointing between Snape's eyes.

Neither Sirius nor James' face showed any emotion other than hate. They eyes were dark and stormy, no humor showing in them like when they taunt Snape for the fun of it.

"Expelliarmus," James said in a flat voice. Snape's wand flew through the air and into James hand.

Snape jumped after his wand landing on the floor before James and Sirius. He jumped up, and was about to jump on James, but Sirius flicked his wand and said, "Immobulus," causing Snape to freeze on the ground.

James and Sirius both stood above Snape, wands pointing down at him, Sirius cheek still bleeding.

"Now what should we do to you first?" Sirius spat, voice full of spite. "You're lucky I'm not like my parents, or else you would be on the receiving side of an unforgivable curse right now," Sirius continued.

"Blood traitor," Snape gasped out, "both of you are blood traitors."

Sirius flicked his wand, causing pink bubbles to come out of Snape's mouth. "You really should know that's what happens when you call us blood traitors Snivellus," he said.

"At least we don't tell people that were our friends mud- well, you know what I'm talking about. Back in fifth year, remember that? You said you didn't need help from people like her, like Lily," James said voice full of disgust, "you lost her that day. Hasn't talked to you since then has she?"

James flicked his wand, causing Snape to be lifted up by his ankle. "Do you regret that at all?"

Snape's eyes burned with dislike for James and spat, "At least for one point in my life Lily actually liked me, and preferred me over the giant squid."

The look in James eyes intensified. "Things have changed Snivellus," He spat.

"Enough with the small talk Prongs. Look at what he did to me!" Sirius said pointing at his cheek.

"Right, let's get on with it then," James said, moving aside so Sirius was standing in front of Snape. Sirius' wand was pointed between Snape's eyes, and James still had his wand trained on Snape, holding him upside down in the air.

"What are you doing?" Someone said behind James, just as Sirius opened his mouth.

James dropped his hand and Snape' wand and span around, and Snape crashed to the floor.

"Lily!" James shouted. "I wasn't-" He started, but Lily cut him off.

"I thought you said you were done hexing him!" She yelled her eyes fiery as she glared at James.

"I wasn't!" James argued. Sirius looked up from Snape, watching Lily. Snape took this, and slowly moved his hand to the right, and grabbed his wand.

"Oh really? Because when you are standing there with your wand pointed at him while he hung in the air by his ankle, that looks a lot like you were hexing him! I thought you changed." She retorted, her voice hard.

"But it wasn't for the fun of it!" James argued.

"Oh, of course not" Lily said with thick sarcasm, "Because you always mean everything you say."

"I do!" James said, surprised that she thought that.

"We both know that you don't" Lily said, her voice emotionless. "Almost everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie."

"No Lily!" James argued, "Look at Sirius; Snape put a huge cut on his cheek!"

Lily switched her glare to Sirius, who was rubbing his cheek. "It's gone," he whispered. "Oy!" Sirius yelled, seeing Snape's wand in hand, pointing at Sirius.

Lily laughed. "That huge cut on your face looks awful. You should definitely go to the hospital wing for that one," She said, with a harsh humorous edge in her voice.

"No it was there Lily! You have to believe me!" James begged.

"Every word you say really is a lie," She said eyes fiery, but watery. "You said you changed, but you didn't. You said you love me, but you don't. You just want what you can't have," Lily whispered harshly, tears falling.

"No! Lily, please," James pleaded.

"I can't believe you," Lily said, voice cracking. She turned away from James.

"Lily, you have to understand," James begged, grabbing her arm.

Lily pulled her arm from his grasp saying, "Leave me alone." James could hear her crying as she ran down the hall. James knew he should follow, but all he could do was stand there shocked.

"Lily," he whispered, watching her turn the corner, red hair disappearing.

Sirius flicked his wand, leaving Snape in a body bind, and shoved him in a broom closet, and his Snape's wand on the other side of the corridor, inside a statue.

"Prongs?" He said quietly, stepping next to James, who was still staring the in direction Lily ran. When James didn't show any sign of hearing him, Sirius waved his hand in front of James' face, who still showed no signs of realizing Sirius was trying to get his attention.

Sirius sighed and pushed James back towards the stairs. James' face still had the same expression; it was like he was frozen in time. He let Sirius push him all the way back to their dormitory.

Sirius shoved James onto a bed and grabbed something off a table and went out of the room, slamming the door.

He opened the Marauder's Map. It was time to go find Remus, Ellie, and Carrie, and he really hoped they were in the Great Hall. He was still hungry.

**

* * *

****A/N: Anddd that's it. It's been ****a long time. Sorry about that. I will make a chapter 11 eventually, but I think how long it will ****take depends on what interest is**** showed about this chapter, which sucked, but I hope you liked it anyway.**

**And I say again, I hope you liked it. It was a little more dramatic, in case you thought it was going to be an ****easy happy ever after.**

**Yeah still no great idea from Sirius, but now that I actually thought of a great idea to write about, that will be coming. (Just so you don't think I forgot about it.**

**I hope you liked it!! 3 times...I say that alot.**


	11. Untitled Chapter

**Thanks for the reviews guys!! Here's the next chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: Isn't it obvious?**

**IMPORTANT: I changed Abby's name to Ellie. Abby seemed too American to me, and it was really starting to bug me. I'm sorry if this confuses people, I'll change it back if people get too confused, but Abby just seemed too American. Again, sorry for any confusion.**

**

* * *

****IMPORTANT: READ THE AUTHORS NOTE THING ABOVE!!**

Sirius stomped down the stairs from the boy's dormitory into the common room. He really was going to die of starvation. Remus, Ellie, and Carrie were not in the Great Hall as he hoped they would be. They were in the _library_. Honestly, who would spend time in the library when there's food to be consumed? Sirius stormed down the hallway shoving people out of his way. He hated being hungry.

Sirius threw open the doors of the library and ignored the glares he received as they banged against the wall. Sirius stomped over to the table with Remus, Ellie, and Carrie and slammed his bag on the table.

"What's wrong with you?" Ellie asked raising her eyebrows as Sirius dropped into a chair.

"Snivellus," Sirius growled.

"What happened?" Remus said with a disapproving look.

"Prongs and I were walking to lunch and-" Sirius started, but Remus cut him off.

"James? This won't end well will it?" he said, seeing where the story would probably lead.

"Moony, I'm trying to tell a story here, shut up," Sirius snapped, "Anyway, we were walking to lunch and here comes Snivellus. We weren't going to do anything to him for Prong's sake, but then he did something and there was this huge gash in my cheek. So we hung him in the air and then dear, kind Lily-kins enters the picture. She has such a lovely temper," Sirius mocked, throwing a look at Carrie and Ellie. "So we are standing there with our wands pointing at Snivellus, and Lily takes everything the wrong way because the gash on my face was suddenly gone. And I'm _starving_," Sirius finished miserably.

"Oh no," Remus muttered.

"What did Lily do?" Carrie asked.

"She yelled at him about how she thought he had changed, and then she ran off crying. She's in the Room of Requirement," Sirius said.

"How do you know she went there?" Ellie asked.

Sirius tried to think of a response without giving away the map, but Remus interrupted.

"How's Prongs?" He asked

"Bloody awful. He's in shock. I took him up to the dormitory and when I left to come here he was just sitting there with this dazed look on his face…" Sirius trailed off.

"Wait, how did you know we were here?" Ellie asked, eyes narrowing at Sirius.

"Why do you ask questions?" Sirius snapped, "Who cares how I know you were here, your friend is probably bawling her eyes out after destroying Prongs, and all you care about is how I find people?"

"Destroyed James? How did she destroy James?" Ellie shot back.

"I thought you were smart enough to notice," Sirius retorted, "Prongs _loves _Lily. Lily was beginning to accept him, and it was making Prongs happy. But then Lily yells at him because she never saw the gash in my cheek and she overreacted! Now Prongs is devastated!"

"Devastated? Isn't that a little dramatic?" Carrie asked.

"You didn't see the empty look in his eyes," Sirius answered.

"I can see how badly this would affect James, it took 7 years just for Lily to stand to be around him, and it seemed like things were going to change this year," Remus said, "But what I don't get is why Lily should care what you two were doing to Snape after what he did to Lily in 5th year…"

"She normally doesn't care about what happens to Snape," Carrie replied, "She actually finds most of it funny…. There must be some other reason for acting like she did."

"So go talk to her," Sirius said in a really annoyed tone.

"We should talk to her," Ellie agreed, "You said she is in the Room of Requirement?"

"Yes, and no, I'm not going to tell you how I know, so don't bother to ask," Sirius snapped.

Ellie glared at Sirius, but gathered her books.

"I'll go talk to James," Remus said, "You should go eat," he directed at Sirius.

"I'll fill in Wormtail if he's still in the Great Hall," Sirius added, shooting a smug look at Ellie as she glared at him. "Well run along now," he added grinning at the suspicion on her face.

Ellie glared at Sirius one last time before turning on her heel and leaving with Carrie.

"Here," Sirius said, handing a fold of parchment to Remus, "Just in case he decided to go somewhere." Sirius grabbed his bag and practically ran out of the library.

Remus tucked the map into his bag and left the library worrying about James.

"I want to know how they always seem to know where people are," Ellie snapped.

Carrie sighed. "Why do you care so much?" she asked wearily.

"Well, it's strange, don't you think so? That they can know where anyone is at any point, I mean this place is huge," Ellie explained.

"I think we have better things to worry about," Carrie sighed.

"Right, well, what do you think Lily is hiding from us?" Ellie asked.

"Hiding from us? I don't think she's hiding anything," Carrie said confused.

"Well you don't think that she's fallen in love with James and hasn't told us?" Ellie asked.

"Well no, I've always thought that Lily's loved him inside, but she hasn't fully realized it, and is only beginning to. Her stubbornness and denial caused her to look for something that she could use to make herself hate James again," Carrie said, "Well, that's my theory."

"Seems like typical Lily," Ellie said.

"I wonder if James is as bad as Sirius said he is," Carrie wondered.

"I don't know, Sirius likes to dramatize things," Ellie said.

"Well would he really extravagate that much when talking about his friend though?" Carrie added.

"I don't know, but I think we need to worry about Lily more," Ellie said as they rounded the corner and walked towards the blank wall that hid the door to the Room of Requirement.

Ellie walked back and forth in front of the wall three times, repeating _"We need to talk to Lily," _in her mind. She turned towards the wall and grasped the handle, pulling open the door and entering the room.

"Lily?" Carrie asked quietly.

They looked around; the room was a small, square room with nothing on the wall and no windows. Lily must be really upset for the room to be this lifeless.

Lily sat in the corner hugging her legs to her chest, and resting her head on her knees.

Ellie went and sat next to Lily on the floor, pulling her into a hug.

"Lily what are you doing in such a boring room?" Ellie joked, trying unsuccessfully to cheer her up with a stupid joke.

Carrie shut her eyes imagining the Gryffindor common room, and thinking about how much more comfortable it would be in here if the room was like that.

She opened her eyes and gasped. The room now had a fireplace, and big, puffy, red armchairs and a couch. The room really did work like James, Sirius, and Remus said it would.

Ellie and Carrie pulled Lily up and sat her on the couch, both sitting down next to her.

Lily tried to smile at them, but it looked more like a grimace on her tear-stained face.

"Lily, what happened?" Carrie asked gently.

"James…..he's…...such an obnoxious……lying…..git," Lily sniffed.

"What happened?" Ellie pressed. She heard Sirius' side of the story, but hearing Lily's would help too.

"He was hexing Snape for no good reason," Lily snapped.

"Are you sure?" Carrie asked quietly.

"Well, Sirius said that Snape cursed him, but there was no cut on his cheek," Lily said in a disbelieving voice.

"Well what if Snape healed it while he wasn't being watched?" Ellie said.

"Why would he do that?" Lily said confused.

"Well, it would make it look like they were hexing Snape for no reason, and he knew you would get mad at James for hexing him," Carrie explained.

"Well Snape is right about me getting mad. He shouldn't have been hexing Snape. James is a bloody liar," Lily snapped, eyes filling with tear of anger.

"Lily we know bloody well that you don't care what happens to Snape. What is this really about?" Ellie snapped.

Lily glared at Ellie.

"Lily, remember what Snape did to you in 5th year? We know you could care less what happens to him. This has to be about something…..else," Carrie said softly.

"Fine," Lily snapped, closing her eyes, "He's a liar. He probably has lied about everything he has ever said to me."

"Lily, I highly doubt James lied to you about anything," Ellie said.

"But when I find him standing there with his wand pointed at Snape's face, he lied about not hexing him for no reason anymore….." Lily trailed off.

"But what if Snape really cursed Sirius?" Ellie said.

Lily ignored this and said, "If he lied about that what else has he lied about?" Lily said.

"Nothing! He would never lie to you Lily!" Carrie said exasperatedly.

"Why wouldn't he lie to me if he's a liar?" Lily snapped.

"Because he loves you Lily!" Ellie shouted.

"But what if he lied about that? What if he was lying when he told me he loves me?" Lily cried, voice cracking.

"Lily, are you honestly afraid he was lying when he said he loves you?" Ellie said amazed that Lily could be so thick.

"But he can't really love me; he only wants what he can't have!" Lily argued.

"Lily you are only arguing out of denial," Ellie sighed.

"Are you afraid of him not loving you, or are you afraid of loving him and then him losing interest?" Carrie asked quietly.

"Well that theory would consist of me having any feeling towards him besides hate," Lily snapped.

"We all know that isn't true Lily," Carrie said, "Until today you two have been getting along brilliantly."

"Well that is only because of Head stuff and planning the ball," Lily argued.

Ellie groaned. "You are so stubborn!" Ellie snapped.

"What am I being stubborn about?" Lily retorted.

"You don't hate James! Hell Lily, you _love_ James!" Ellie shot back.

"Wouldn't I know if I loved him?" Lily said, her voice empty.

"No. You've loved him all along. You just have to realize it," Ellie snapped.

"Well I don't. I know I don't...I can't," Lily whispered.

"You know what? I'm leaving," Ellie said standing up, "You love him Lily. You'll figure it out someday." Ellie walked out the door, slamming it behind her, and started towards the Great Hall. She hoped Sirius was down there, she couldn't tell where people were at any given point like the Marauders seemed capable of.

**

* * *

****(This takes place simotainously as the part above about Lily)**

Remus hurried towards the Gryffindor Common Room. James would be okay in the end, but James was probably as devastated as Sirius said. Remus knew how much his friend loved Lily. Doodles of her initials in his books, looks of longing at her during class, James even had dreams about her; he constantly talked about her in his sleep.

Remus shouted the password at the Fat Lady whose picture guarded the Gryffindor Common Room, and ran up the stairs to his dormitory.

James was sitting on his bed with a dazed look on his face. It was probably exactly where Sirius left him.

"Prongs," Remus said sitting down next to him.

James didn't move, in fact he made no sign that he realized Remus was there.

"Padfoot told us what happened," Remus said, "Are you alright?"

After about a minute James spoke. "Moony…she hates me," He whispered.

"Lily doesn't hate you," Remus said.

"Then why didn't she believe that Snivellus really cursed Padfoot?" James asked.

"You know how Lily loves her denial. I think she is afraid to admit she feels something for you," Remus offered.

"I don't think she will ever accept it," James signed.

"Stop being so negative," Remus said, shoving James' shoulder, "She'll get past this."

"But what if she doesn't?" James argued.

"I think the fact that she overreacted over nothing just shows that she is starting to realize that she likes you, and she is just being stubborn about it," Remus said.

"But now she thinks I'm a lair. She never saw the gash on Sirius' cheek because Snivellus must have healed it. So now that she thinks I was lying about not hexing people, she probably thinks I was lying about loving her," James explained.

"How could anyone honestly believe you don't love her?" Remus asked snorting.

"She thinks I'm infatuated with her. That I only like her because I can't have her," James said.

"I think that in her heart she knows that isn't true," Remus said.

"How can you be so sure?" James asked.

"I…I don't know for sure Prongs. It's just what I think is true," Remus said quietly.

"Your uncertainty is so helpful," James said sarcastically.

Remus sighed. "I'm sorry I can't read Lily's mind mate."

"What should I do?" James asked.

"I'm not sure, probably nothing at the moment. Let's just talk to Ellie and Carrie," Remus said.

"How would that help?" James asked with a flat voice.

"Well they have a better idea what is going on in Lily's head than I do," Remus answered.

"Yeah that's a good idea," James said, but he made no move to get up.

After a minute Remus broke the silence, "Well are you going to come?" he asked.

"No, you go ahead. I'll stay here," James answered dully.

"James you're going to have to leave the dormitory eventually," Remus said sternly.

"I don't feel good," James lied," I think I'll just sleep or something."

"Prongs…" Remus started.

"Just leave me alone Remus," James snapped.

"Fine, stay here and sulk. It won't fix anything you know," Remus retorted, leaving the room.

Remus slammed the door shut on James and started down to the Great Hall. James was in trouble and the only one who could end his slump was Lily.

**

* * *

****A/N: Sorry this took a long time. I've been busy. And then I tried to log on one day and fanfiction was blocked by my firewall so I had to get that fixed, and so yeah I'm sorry this took a long time. I'll try harder to post faster. When summer comes it will be easier to post. I hope I haven't lost any readers because of how long it takes me to post now and I really will try to be faster!!**

**I hope you liked this chapter!! And thanks for any reviews!**

**I don't like depressed James. He won't be here very long. But that doe…. nevermind, wait and see.**

**Tell me if the switch from Abby to Ellie was a really horrible thing for me to do.**

**Reviews make me happy! :D**

**edit: Sirius' idea is never comming, I couldn't fit it in anywhere with my plan for the story ending. He does have an idea in the next chapter, but it's a rather stupid one. The next chapter is very, very short, and it might actually be online tonight! I know! It's a record!**


	12. The Beginning of the End

**A/N: This is it. The end is near. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the second to last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Must I say anything?**

* * *

James winced as Remus slammed the door behind him. He says sulking can't fix anything. Well that may be true, but James just can't help it. Lily always yelled at him. Through his entire life at Hogwarts Lily always yelled, was always stubborn, and always hated him. Every time she would raise her voice it would hurt him, but what made this time so much worse? Someone would think James would be used to it by now, expect it. But this time really hurt him, so much more than all the others.

James thought Lily was close to an epiphany. He thought she would soon realize what's she's been hiding from herself for so long. Well he was wrong.

Remus said Lily was just being stubborn. Remus thought that this just means Lily is closer to discovering everything. Yet to James that moment seemed further away.

What would make Lily realize she loved him? What could he possibly do to make her grasp this?

* * *

Lily flinched as the door slammed behind Ellie. Ellie's words echoed in her head, _"Hell Lily, you love James." _How could that possibly be true? It couldn't be true. If she loved James she would know it, she would feel it in her heart. When Lily thought of James she felt some emotion inside her, but it couldn't be love, could it? No, of course not. Right?

Lily shook her head violently.

"Are you okay?" Carrie asked softly.

"I'm fine," Lily forced herself to say.

"No you're not," Carrie muttered.

"Could you please just leave me alone for awhile?" Lily asked gently.

Carrie nodded. "Do you want me to bring you something to eat?" She asked quietly.

Lily nodded. Anything to get her to leave the room.

* * *

James rolled over on his bed. Why did he have to fall for someone so stubborn? So blind to something that could be so perfect?

James knew he needed to talk to Lily, but couldn't bring himself to move. Even if he got up and found Lily, she wouldn't listen to him. She would run away from him, just like she has been running from him for the past seven years.

James has had patience for this these past years. But now, when he thought he was so close, Snivellus had to tear everything down. Stupid git. And now Lily would probably never listen to him again, and time was running out. This was their last year, only a few months left. After that he would have to say goodbye to Hogwarts. James wouldn't be able to bear saying goodbye to all chances he had with Lily too.

* * *

Lily started thinking about what Carrie asked her, "_Are you afraid of him not loving you, or are you afraid of loving him and then him losing interest?" _The question was ridiculous. Are you afraid of him not loving you? James "loving" her has cause nothing but misery the past years, why would she be afraid of that?

As for are you afraid of loving him and him losing interest? The whole notion was just insane. Although honestly…yes. James' "love" has always been a constant part of her life. Lily couldn't understand how he retained interest for seven years, but she was secretly afraid of him losing it. And if she did love him, if she allowed herself to love him, she didn't think she could handle the realization followed by losing him.

But that whole concept was ludicrous. She didn't love James, she couldn't… James with his laugh that caused her to smile herself, his eyes that were full of compassion when he looked at her, his soft hands, his hug that felt so perfect-

"Stop it!" she yelled with her eyes watering out of aggravation with herself. She needed a distraction, something that she couldn't relate to James in any way. She pulled a textbook off the shelf that appeared next to her and groaned when she saw the cover; transfiguration, his best subject.

* * *

Remus ran into Carrie in the Entrance Hall and they entered the Great Hall together and walked up the table to join Sirius, Peter, and Ellie.

"How's Prongs?" Peter asked as they sat down with more concern than was probably necessary.

"He'll live," Remus muttered, "But it all depends on when Lily ends her denial. I'm hoping this is denial?" He directed at Ellie and Carrie.

"Most likely," Ellie answered.

"She can't come to terms with what her heart is telling her and what her heads wants to believe," Carrie added.

"What a profound statement," Sirius muttered, "No wonder you're friends with Moony."

They chose to ignore him.

"Lily will probably avoid him for the rest of the term," Ellie said.

"Well I don't think that's possible with head duties," Remus said.

"I think they need to talk sooner rather than later," Carrie told them.

"You're probably right," Remus said, "but how are we going to get Lily to talk to him?"

"I saw we lock them in a closet!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Padfoot, you're not serious?" Remus said shaking his head sadly.

"Actually, I am Sirius," Sirius said grinning at the stupid punch line.

"That's such a stupid joke," Ellie said although she couldn't help but smile at him.

"Thank you!" Sirius answered grinning back at her.

Remus shot Sirius the same look he normally does when talking about Sirius and Ellie, and Sirius stared back confused.

"What?" Sirius asked after half a minute of this.

"Nothing," Remus grinned, "But that was a very stupid idea mate."

"Well I think it could work. If we locked them in there they wouldn't be able to get out because we wouldn't let them until they talk things out," Sirius explained.

"Either that or Lily kills James," Ellie added.

"That would be a minor setback, but we don't have very many other options," Sirius said, "The Room of Requirement would provide them with a way out and there aren't very many other places where we could force them together."

"He might have a point," Ellie offered.

"I do have a point," Sirius pressed, "Lily isn't going to talk to him herself and James won't force her to, so it's up to us. Where better than a broom closet?" Sirius grinned.

"You're stupid plan is all that we have for now I suppose," Remus said with a thoughtful expression.

"It's worth a try," Carrie agreed.

"Great!" Sirius shouted.

"Which broom closet?" Ellie asked.

"How about the one on the 7th floor?" Sirius offered, "Then we could make it seem like you are bringing her back to the Common Room and I could be taking Prongs to get a butterbeer."

"Where do you get butterbeer?" Ellie asked.

"The kitchen," Sirius said with an odd look in his eyes as he told the lie.

"Oh," Ellie responded.

"When?" Remus asked.

"How about tonight?" Carrie asked them.

"Sure, we could go right now," Sirius said standing up.

"Sit down," Remus commanded, "we are making this too spontaneous."

"I promised Lily I would bring her food," Carrie said, "I should do that and then bring her back to the Common Room."

"We'll give her an hour to eat," Ellie said, "and then bring her."

"We'll wait at the end of the corridor and watch," Remus said, gesturing to him and Sirius," and then Padfoot will bring him five minutes later."

"Am I allowed to use force?" Sirius asked with a mischievous grin.

"If necessary," Remus said frowning.

"Instead of shoving her into the closet and leaving her there for five minutes talk to her outside," Remus said," I'll give you a signal to push her inside."

"What will it be?" Ellie asked.

"A loud bang or something, you'll figure it out," Remus said.

"Oh this is a very elaborate stupid little plan of mine," Sirius joked.

"It better be worth the effort," Remus said.

"Well with those optimistic words, let us begin!" Ellie exclaimed.

And with that Carrie piled food into a napkin and stood up and put Sirius' elaborate, stupid plan into action.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter with a cliff hanger. But a good one I think, it could be worse. Chapter 13 will be the end. I promise it will come soon. I had to end this. I think it's horrible and I really want to write something else. It was originally supposed to be longer, but I needed to end it.**

**Thank you for reviews, story alerts, favorite story/author and all that.**

**The end will come soon.**

**Reviews make me happy :D**

**thanks.**


	13. The End

**A/N: Well this is it. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

Ellie glanced down the corridor as Sirius watched from around the corner. She flashed him a smile and followed Carrie into the Room of Requirement.

"Lily I brought you some food," Carrie called entering the room.

"Thanks," Lily muttered as she dumped the food out of the napkin and onto a plate that appeared on the table next to the couch.

"So how are you feeling?" Carrie asked.

"Fine," Lily replied.

"What were you doing when we were gone?"Ellie asked.

"Just…thinking," Lily replied.

"About?" Ellie pressed.

"Nothing, he's not important," Lily whispered.

"He? Who?" Carrie asked.

"No one," Lily snapped, "It doesn't matter anymore!"

"How could he possibly not matter to you?" Ellie asked gently.

"He just doesn't matter! He never mattered! Even if he changed he wouldn't matter!" Lily cried.

"But how can you believe that?" Carrie wondered.

"Because it's true!" Lily snapped.

"Lily, are you sure that's true?" Ellie asked.

"You know what, I'm not hungry," Lily said, pushing the plate away from her.

"You're avoiding the question," Ellie said.

"There is no question," Lily snapped.

Ellie groaned.

"Let's just go back to the Common Room," Carrie suggested.

"I think I'll just stay here tonight," Lily said.

"Why would you do that?" Carrie asked.

"I don't want to risk seeing _him_" Lily spat.

Ellie rolled her eyes and said, "How about I go ahead, and I'll get Sirius or someone to clear James out of the Common Room. I doubt he's in there anyway," she muttered.

"You can't stay here Lily," Carrie added.

"Fine," Lily said grudgingly, "Let's go."

Ellie left the room and nodded at Sirius who was leaning against the wall down the corridor. He smirked at her and disappeared around the corner.

Lily and Carrie followed Ellie out the door. Carrie glanced down the corridor where Sirius was just standing.

"What are you looking at?" Lily asked.

"Nothing," Carrie replied, "Let's go." Carrie pulled Lily's arm and pulled her down the corridor away from where Sirius just was. Lily stared over her shoulder at the spot where Carrie was staring.

"Come on Lily, what's so strange about looking down a corridor?" Carrie laughed.

"Nothing," Lily said, "let's just go."

Carrie and Lily started down the corridor and Ellie checked over her shoulder again. Sirius appeared from around the corner briefly and he grinned at Ellie before pulling aside a tapestry and running up a secret passage.

"Ellie what are you doing?" Carrie asked.

"Nothing, I just thought I saw something," she replied, "now we can go."

"Finally," Lily muttered.

Lily, Ellie, and Carrie walked up the staircase and waited for it to move to the 7th floor corridor.

"Wait here," Ellie said when they arrived at the broom cupboard, "I'll go check the common room."

Ellie turned and walked down the corridor, speeding up after she turned the corner. She shouted the password at the Fat Lady and climbed through the portrait hole where Sirius was waiting right inside, causing her to run straight into him. He caught her by the elbows and steadied her, grinning. "Easy there," he said still holding her arm, "What's the rush?"

"Lily has to forgive James before curfew or we could all get detention," Ellie said.

"What's so bad about detention?" Sirius asked dropping his hand.

"Ellie is right," Remus said over Sirius' shoulder, "We should try and finish this before then."

"Could this really take an hour?" Sirius asked.

"Possibly, we're talking about Lily," Ellie said.

"Well I'll go get Prongs then," Sirius said. He turned and ran up the staircase to the boy's dormitory.

"How will we know when to push Lily in?" Ellie asked Remus.

"You'll go out first, Peter and I will follow you, but you won't see us," Remus said.

"Are you putting a Disillusionment Charm on yourselves?" Ellie asked.

"Er-um- yes," Remus answered.

"Wow, all to shove Lily and James in a cupboard," Ellie said.

"Well it would be better if we weren't seen, if Lily saw us following you she might think something was happening," Remus said.

"I guess so," Ellie said, "but keep going."

"Well Peter is going to keep watch while Lily and James are in the cupboard, if he sees anyone he'll make a banging noise," Remus explained, "He'll make the same noise when Padfoot and Prongs get close. You'll tell Carrie and Lily that you think that might be Filch. Open the door and push Lily in first."

"Won't James hear Lily banging on the door and yelling?" Ellie asked.

"Cast the Muffliato Charm on the door," Remus said.

"Oh right, good idea," Ellie said.

Then Peter ran up and yelled, "Here comes Padfoot and Prongs!"

"Hide after you push Lily in the cupboard," Remus said to Ellie.

"Right," she replied and she ran out the portrait hole.

* * *

Sirius stopped outside the door to his dormitory. "Wormtail, when you hear us come out the door run down and tell Remus. Remember to take the cloak off before you get in the Common Room," he said.

"Right," Peter whispered hidden under the cloak.

Sirius opened the door and found James laying on his bed.

"Get up," he said, "We're going to Hogsmeade."

"Padfoot, I don't want to go there right now," James replied.

"That's exactly why we are going," Sirius said.

"No," James answered.

"If you aren't going to come willingly I will force you," Sirius retorted.

"Why do we have to go?" James said sitting up.

"You need a distraction mate; we'll go to the Three Broomsticks, maybe we could stop in Zonko's or Honeydukes." Sirius said.

"Do I have to?" James asked.

"You have no choice," Sirius answered.

"I still don't want to go," James said.

"Well that's too bad, now get up," Sirius ordered.

"Padfoot, I really don't want to," James replied.

"Prongs. Move now," Sirius said pulling out his wand, "or I'll make you move."

"Fine," he said standing up, "but don't expect me to be happy."

"Let's go," Sirius said leading James down the stairs.

"Lily's not in the Common Room?" James asked.

"No, you won't see her in the Common Room," Sirius replied.

* * *

"Come on Wormtail," Remus said following Ellie out of the Portrait hole.

When Ellie disappeared around the corner he whispered, "Give me the cloak and turn into a rat so we both fit." Peter nodded and disappeared. Remus bent over and picked a rat off the ground and put it on his shoulder, "Hang on," he said to it. He put the cloak around himself and followed Ellie.

When Ellie got to the corner before returning to Lily and Carrie she checked behind her for Remus and Peter. She didn't see them, but she assumed they were there and they put Disillusionment Charm on themselves. She rounded the corner and walked back up to Lily and Carrie.

"What took so long?" Lily asked.

"James wasn't there but I ran into Sirius," Ellie answered.

Lily rolled her eyes, "let's just go."

"Lily, are you sure that you don't want to see James?" Carrie asked.

"Yes, I am sure, maybe now he'll leave me alone and never talk to me again," Lily snapped.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Ellie asked.

"Yes," Lily snapped.

"I have a hard time believing that," Ellie said.

"Well believe it, now let's go," Lily said. She turned and walked down the corridor towards the corner.

Carrie and Ellie exchanged glances. "Hurry up Sirius," Ellie whispered.

Right as she said that there was a bang down the corridor where Lily was headed.

Lily froze, "What was that?"

"It could be Filch," Ellie whispered, "Maybe we should hide in here." She pointed at the cupboard.

"But we are still allowed out right now," Lily said quietly.

"But you know Filch; he will take us down to his office until curfew and then we'll have detention," Carrie whispered.

"Now hurry up and get in here," Ellie said.

Lily ran back to the cupboard and Ellie pulled the door open for her. Lily hurried into the cupboard but instead of Carrie and Ellie following her in they slammed the door shut.

"What's going on?" She yelled through the door.

"Sorry Lily," Carrie called.

"Let me out!" She yelled banging on the door.

"Muffliato," Ellie muttered and the banging stopped. "Colloportus," she said locking the door.

"Come on," Carrie said and they ran down the corridor.

* * *

"Padfoot, do you have the map?" James asked hearing the bang.

"I forgot it! I forgot the cloak too," Sirius said.

"How did you manage that?" James asked stopping in front of the cupboard. James was unaware that Lily was on the other side of the door banging on it.

"I don't know, I wasn't thinking," Sirius muttered.

"Maybe we shouldn't go," James said hopefully.

"No, I'll go get the map and the cloak, you wait here," Sirius said.

"I really don't want to go Padfoot," James said.

"Too bad. Maybe you should wait in there," Sirius said pointing at the cupboard, "If Filch comes around he'll make sure you break curfew."

"Fine," James said, "I'll wait in the cupboard." He tried to pull it open, but it was locked. "Strange," James muttered.

"Alohomora," Sirius muttered with his wand pointed at the door handle.

James pulled open the door, "Lily?" he said surprised.

Sirius shoved him into the closet and said, "Colloportus."

Remus pulled the cloak off them and Peter. He took the rat off his shoulder and placed it on the floor, Peter appeared where the rat was.

"Stay under the cloak and watch the map, if anyone is coming take the cloak off around the corner and then come tell us," Remus said.

"Okay," Peter said and he disappeared under the cloak.

"Where are Ellie and Carrie?" Sirius asked.

"Around the corner," Peter whispered from under the cloak.

"I'll go get them," Sirius said. A moment later he came back with Ellie and Carrie.

"Are they in there?" Carrie asked.

Sirius nodded. He waved his wand and removed the Muffliato Charm.

"Stop lying to me!" Lily yelled, "I know you planned this!"

"Why would I trap you in a cupboard with me when I know you don't want to talk to me?" James said.

"Move," Lily snapped, "Alohomora."

Sirius threw his weight on the door to keep it closed and said, "Colloportus."

"Lily, I had nothing to do with this," James said.

"Stop talking!" Lily snapped, "Alohomora," she tried again but Sirius just locked the door once again.

"He's not going to let you out," James said.

"Why's that, did you tell him not to?" Lily said harshly.

"No, but I'm not arguing with you anymore," James said.

"Good! Because I don't want to talk to you!" Lily yelled.

"I know you think I was lying to you Lily, but you have to understand that I would never do that!" James pleaded.

"You're talking!" Lily shouted.

"Lily calm down," James said.

"Don't tell me to calm down Potter!" Lily snapped.

"What's wrong with you?" James asked taken aback.

"You're what's wrong with me!" Lily said shrilly, "you lied to me!"

"I'd never lie to you!" James said.

"Oh of _course _not, that's why you had Snape dangling from the air by his ankles with your wand pointed at him," Lily said.

"I told you! He cursed Sirius and then healed him!" James argued.

"Prove it!" Lily said sharply.

"I- I can't, but I wish you would just believe me. I wouldn't lie to you," James said.

"How am I supposed to believe you?" Lily said quietly.

"You just have to trust me," James pleaded.

* * *

"I feel bad listening to this," Ellie said outside the door.

"I do too," Carrie said.

"Muffliato," Remus muttered, "we shouldn't be listening."

"How will we know what's going on?" Sirius asked.

"I guess we'll just have to take the charm off periodically." Remus said.

They all waited in silence, unaware of what was happening on the other side of the door.

* * *

"You haven't acted very trustworthy in the past," Lily argued.

"I've changed, Lily," James said.

"I thought you changed, but you haven't. You're still a lying git," Lily spat.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" James asked exasperated, "It's like you don't want me to change. It's like you wish I was still an arrogant prat."

"Maybe I do," Lily said at loss for a better comeback.

"Why would you want that?" James asked.

"It's easier to hate you," Lily whispered.

"And why do you want to hate me?" James pressed.

Lily remained quiet, this was getting difficult. She didn't want to talk about this, especially not to James.

"Lily?" James pushed laying his hand on her arm.

Lily jerked her arm away, "You scare me," she said sharply. "Whenever I'm around you now it feels like I'm losing whatever sanity I had," she continued quietly, "I'm supposed to hate you, it's been that way for six years. But now I don't mind being around you, I like spending time with you. It's such a big change and it scares me."

"You liked it the way it was before?" James asked, "You liked hating me?"

Lily ignored this but whispered, "You say you love me?"

"More than anything," James whispered stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"How am I supposed to be sure that you wouldn't change your mind?" Lily asked quietly.

"How could you not be sure?" James chuckled, "It's been years and I haven't given up on you."

"I just don't think I'd be able to take it if you gave up on me," Lily whispered looking away from James.

"I would never give up on you," James promised, "I'm still here aren't I?"

"But-" Lily started, but James cut her off.

"I couldn't imagine my life without you Lily," he whispered.

Lily thought back to all the times in her life she wished James wasn't in her life. She was so wrong before. If James left her alone now such a constant part of her life would be missing. Maybe she needed him…No, she couldn't.

"What are you thinking about?" James asked.

"Maybe we should see what's going on," Sirius said.

"You're right," Remus said waving his wand.

"How much I hate you," they heard Lily say.

"Muffliato," Carrie muttered.

"This is going to take all night," Ellie groaned.

"How much I hate you," Lily said, "well hated you. I was…wrong."

"Delusional," James laughed.

"Stubborn," Lily added.

"What about denial?" James asked.

"Don't go there, I've heard enough of denial to last a lifetime," Lily snapped.

"And why do you think that is?" James asked.

"Because it may…appear…to some people…that I could…maybe…be in denial," Lily muttered.

"And are you?" James asked.

"What am I supposed to be denying?" Lily snapped.

"I don't know," James said, "a love for- Remus?"

"…Remus?" Lily laughed, "I thought you were going to say you."

"Well I thought that would give you another reason to hate me," James said, "and I don't want you to hate me."

"I don't hate you," Lily whispered.

"Thank you," James whispered back pulling her into a hug.

"I love you, Lily," James whispered into her ear.

"James, please," Lily whispered.

"I'm sorry," James said letting go of her. However he took one of Lily's hands in his.

Lily looked at James who was watching her with a small smile on his lips. Lily could feel the compassion in his gaze. Lily looked away.

He needed her. She couldn't imagine life without him. Does that mean she needed him? Honestly, yes, she did need him. Life wouldn't be the same without him. But did she need him in the same way he needed her? James loved her, but did Lily love him? How could she love someone and not realize it?

"_You love him Lily. You'll figure it out someday."_

Lily looked back at James. When the green eyes met the hazel and it all came crashing down on her. She needed him more than she realized, more than she ever thought possible. She disconnected her head and only listened to her heart and finally heard what her heart and her friends have been trying to tell her for ages. James was perfect for her. He loved her more than anything, he really cared for her and she needed that. Anyone that cared for her that much is someone she could love. And she did love him.

"James," Lily gasped. She grabbed him and buried her head into his shoulder breathing in his smell. She felt James stoking her hair.

She looked up at him and smiled. Time seemed to slow down. James leaned in towards her and pushed her hair out of her face with his hand.

"I love you," he whispered and then their lips met.

It was bliss, absolute bliss. The rest of the world melted away and all that existed was each other; and that was all they needed. Their worries faded away and all that was left was a happy perfection.

Lily wrapped her arms around James' neck. She felt him smile and pull her closer to him. Lily pulled away a little and rested her forehead against his. She smiled and felt her lips brush against his.

"I think," Lily whispered, "that I decided that I love you too."

James ginned. "I always knew you'd come around," he laughed.

And then their lips met again. It was amazing, Lily's heart was jumping out of her throat and she felt light-headed with joy.

As for James, it was so much better than he ever expected. He was euphoric. Lily finally realized they were prefect for each other and he was beyond happy. He was standing there kissing the love of his life and she was fully, willingly kissing him back. He felt as if he could create the world's best Patronus; bring on the Dementors.

Lily and James pulled apart grinning; Lily literally had tears in her eyes.

"How could you be crying? Am I that bad at snogging?" James asked grinning.

Lily laughed, "I'm just happy," she said.

"I'm beyond pleased that I can make you so happy," James said.

"You're the only one that could make me this happy," Lily promised.

"Good, because I don't want someone else to make you happier than I could. I never want to lose you," James said embracing Lily.

"You will never lose me," Lily whispered. And it was true.

Life was wonderful; they had each other. That was all they needed.

**

* * *

****A/N: Well there you go. Last chapter (longest yet, but look at this a/n, it's huge)**

**Epilogue? Maybe. As for now I'm setting this as complete, but if I ever have writer's block I'll write an epilogue to get rid of the writer's block. Let me know if you even want one!**

**I know I left the whole Sirius/Ellie thing rather unresolved, but I don't like Character/OC pairings anymore. Not that they wouldn't happen but yeah, see the epilogue if there ever is one.**

**Well I didn't like this story. Not at all. I hope you all think it was good, and I REALLY appreciate reviews!!**

**Sooooo thank you to the following people;**

**Alison and Laura of course.**

**Reviews: dreamgirl93 (first review!), BusStop412, Haz dare2dream, Scorch1262, iluvzuzu, PrettyinPink-5764, allie kat5, Pyromaniac-Girl, Courage Sun, kelmo, Richard Cypher, Rider Arya Svit-kona, GlindatheGood22, thestralwhisperer, Noc007, RemorseofDarkness, xPinkRocksMySocksx, Jadei123, taliapony, just.like.jess, and Aisucold, Comicrileef, creative-writing-girl13, ChocolateFrog823, Kayyness, and freak.on.a.leash.13!!**

**People who added Losing All Sanity to their favorites lists: Aisucold****, BusStop412****, Fantasy-Flyer****, JadeGirlMarauder****, Kayyness****, LivingLifeInBooks****, Nellie Lovett Todd****, Powwo****, PrettyinPink-5764****, Richard Cypher****, Rider Arya Svit-kona****, Scorch1262****, StoryAddict****, allie kat5****, bellawannabe12****, creative-writing-girl13****, dreamgirl93****, edwardelricgal****, iluvzuzu****, mstalls16****, taliapony****, x0ashes0x****, and xPinkRocksMySocksx****!!**

**People who added Losing All Sanity to their alerts: BusStop412, Comicrileef, Courage Sun, EnigmaticVagabond, Entrancing, Fantasy-Flyer, Haz dare2dream, JadeGirlMarauder, Jennie Rose M., Meals10, PrettyinPink-5764, Pyromaniac-Girl, Richard Cypher, Rider Arya Svit-kona, Scorch1262, Sirius-ly Psycho, The13thDoctor, creative-writing-girl13, gorgeous9313, iluvzuzu, mangafilipina, mellybelly79, mstalls16, phoenixflamemarauder, reader101, simplicity.hope.life, taliapony, tashville007, thestralwhisperer, wicked-one42, and xPinkRocksMySocksx!!**

**People who added me to thier favorite authors:****BusStop412****, ****creative-writing-girl13****, ****Haz dare2dream****, ****iluvzuzu****, ****Kayyness****, ****LivingLifeInBooks****, ****malevolent-dragon****, ****PrettyinPink-5764****, and ****Scorch1262****!!**

**People who put me on author alerts: ****abc123libsy****, ****BusStop412****, ****Crazy-HarryPotter-Nerd****, ****creative-writing-girl13****, ****iluvzuzu****, ****Scorch1262****, and ****simplicity.hope.life****!!**

**And if I somehow left someone out, thank you to you too!**

**Yeahhh so random comments on this story;**

**Moving staircases haven't been mentioned since like, book one hahaha.**

**And The secret love for Remus thing; That's totally in there for Laura, even though it doesn't really have anything to do with her Remus-Loves-Lily thing hahaha**

**Then the green eyes met the hazel; that's like a tribute to Deathly Hallows. It's based off pg. 658, "The green eyes found the black," but it is NOT a tribute to Snape. I read Deathly Hallows and I still like James better (obviously). I don't find Snape a hero, I still see him as a selfish man how could care less about what happens to Harry, he is only doing it because of Lily and I find that selfish. If he loved Lily he should have been happy for Lily since she was happy with James. But instead he hated Harry, a sign of Lily's happiness. And Snape called Lily a mudblood, and yeah it was an accident, but he was still thinking it even if he didn't say it out loud. And sure, James was a bully, but Snape started it and more importantly: James grew up. James would risk his life for Lily, for his fellow Marauders, and for people he didn't even know when he joined the Order. Snape only joined it because he regretted selling out Lily, although he cared less about James and Harry; the source of Lily's happiness. **

**Sorry, I was rambling there. Ignore that if you wish, or comment/message me about that. Tell my why you hate Snape or love him; I'd love to hear people's opinions on that. **

**ummmmm where was I? Oh yes,**

**Coming soon to a computer near you!! The Currently Untilled Story of Lily and James! Another version of the relationship I love; Lily and James!! This one will have a smaller OC with much less of a part unless I really need them. Hopefully it will have less clichés: no stupid balls (…wow) this time and I hope it's less superficial. This one seemed superficial to me. Anyway, I'm not sure when it will be up, sometime soon hopefully.**

**ANYWAY, I wrote like a book of an author's note, so I'll finish! **

**THANKS FOR READING!! **

**hehe simple ending :D**

**(13 is my favorite number!)**

**kay, I'm done.**

**bye.**

**and thanks!**


End file.
